Darling, You Are The Only Exception
by WeWillNotDestroyYou
Summary: Bella becomes infatuated with a beautiful girl named Alice who works as a, I guess you could say exotic dancer for lack of a proper term. AU, Bellice, Human.
1. I've Had A Little Bit Too Much

**A/N: Alright so if you've read any of my previous stories before, you may feel as though this concept is familiar. Well, trust me. Just because I'm bringing back the whole stripper thing doesn't make it similiar to any of my older stories. It's very very different. I promise. I just like strippers is all. **

* * *

4 Play.

They were celebrating a bachelorette party at a strip club called 4 Play. The four girls stood out side on the front side walk; all four had their heads aimed up at the giant neon sign with the cheesy blinking light bulbs reading the saying that was on sign below the name. "50 beautiful girls and 1 ugly one," the last bit was probably true considering the small town they lived in. Forks wasn't exactly a huge city.

"Alright, ladies! Who's ready to see the darker side of being a female?" A classically beautiful blonde girl named Rosalie asked, looking to her left at her fellow bridesmaids Jessica and Angela who nodded enthusiastically then to her right at her maid of honor, Bella, who blushed vibrantly before shrugging.

"Oh come on, Bells! It won't be that bad! Just relax and have fun!" Jessica squealed out in her high-pitch voice. The rest of the girls, sans Bella, all cried out in agreement before linking arms and walking inside to rather large, ominous building.

"Oh wow." Angela whispered, all four girls' eyes widened upon entering the building. Internally, the place looked like every strip club one has ever seen on T.V. It was like a combination between a hotel lobby and a rave club. The main stage was ringed by the usual golden tip rail. Above the main stage was a glass floored second stage, allowing anyone standing below to look up and get a great visual of a girl dancing above. A two-story pole connected the two floors and Bella watched with great unease as a tall, slender girl with fiery red curly hair slid vertically down the pole, pausing every now and then to do some acrobatic move that Bella could never even dream of executing.

"I'm gunna get a drink." Rosalie quipped, pursing her lips in slight disturbance at the sight before her. Jessica volunteered to go with while Angela set her sights on Bella.

"Wanna get a lap dance?" She asked casually and Bella's eyes grew wide.

"A lap dance??? From a-a girl??" She sputtered, her hands shoved in her tight jean pockets, looking borderline tomboy though her looks suggested otherwise.

"No, Bella, from the many men who work here. Duh, from a girl. We're at a strip club, remember?" Angela teased, placing a hand on Bella's elbow and leading her over towards the tip rail. The two girls took their seats and watched the girl who was currently on stage. To Bella, it felt like she was front row in a movie theater only it wasn't a screen she was watching but a scantily clad woman who was sweating and grunting and showing everything Bella kept hidden unless she was in the shower.

"This is so embarrassingly awkward." Bella muttered, slouching down into her seat as a DJ's voice began to boom out over the speakers.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR LADIES OF CHOICE?"

The abundance of horny men and select few women all cheered rowdily at the words.

"SUH-WEET! NOW REMEMBER YOU CAN TIP, BUT YOU CAN'T TOUCH UNLESS TOUCHED FIRST. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE…THEY….ARE!!"

The lights in the club flashed and flickered, fluorescent colors of light pink and dark purple and blue covered the darkly lit room. The music blared throughout the club, the bass drowning out most all noise. The song was a mash-up done by the artist Milkman and Bella gave kudos to the club's taste in music(1). Her chocolate brown eyes wandered around the room, locking onto Rosalie and Jessica who were doing shots with the bartender. Her head whipped around when she heard the most melodically beautiful voice she'd ever heard in her life.

"Sweetie, the main attraction is up here."

"Uh…" Bella's eyes dragged themselves up and down the small petite girl who stood before her, her small hands on her knees as she leaned forward to bring her face closer to Bella's. The girl had short, spiky black hair and small features that made her look slightly pixyish. Actually she could almost be taken for Yulia Volkova's twin if it weren't for her eyes which were a delicious liquid honey gold color. Her tanned skin stood out against her plaid button up shirt that was pulled to expose her lean stomach, her wonderful legs were completely shown off in impossibly short jean shorts.

"Awe, you're a first timer, huh?" The girl asked with that beautiful southern accent, a sexy smirk dancing across her full lips.

"Uhm, well, I-I'm here for my-my best friend's bachelorette party." Bella stammered out, nearly paralyzed by the girl's beauty. She'd never been affected by anyone like this before in her life, especially from a girl. Not even her old boyfriend made her feel this way.

"You're such a sweet lil' thing, aint'cha?" The girl asked, placing both hands on the back of the chair, Bella could feel the heat from them radiating onto her neck. The girl gracefully pulled her body from the stage onto the chair, her thighs straddling Bella's waist, her stomach pressing itself flush against Bella's own.

"Wha-what're you doing?" Bella squeaked out, her cheeks burning a bright red color, her heart thudding in her chest at a million miles a second.

"Giving you a slap dance, sweetie. Don't worry, I'll take it easy on ya seein' as it's your first time and all," The girl said nonchalantly, her southern accent making her seem so innocent and endearing despite the obvious fact that she was a stripper, "What's your name, hun?"

"My name's Isabella," Bella replied, her breathing starting to pick up as the stripper began to grind herself against her core, bringing out feelings she'd never experienced thus far in her 19 years of living, "But I-I prefer Bella instead."

"Bella, like beautiful in Italian right?" The girl asked, arching her back and tossing her wild hair back before pressing her center right against Bella's own, the brunette trapped beneath her merely nodded her head dumbly, "Suit's you. My name's Alice."

"Alice." Bella repeated, getting a taste of the wonderful name of the beautiful half-naked girl grinding on her. She watched mesmerized as Alice bit her lip, moaning a bit as she ground particularly hard against Bella.

"Mmm, the way you say my name get's me kinda hot." She stated as though it were an average everyday statement.

"Uh…I-uh" Bella stammered, feeling herself become aroused and scared because she was becoming aroused by some strange girl. Alice leaned forward, dipping her head at the last minute to lick Bella's neck slowly.

"No one's ever gotten me hot from just saying my name." She whispered, nipping at the soft flesh on Bella's skin.

"You're just saying that." Bella attempted to flirt back yet some part of her felt like she'd be hurt if Alice were really and honestly just saying that.

"I don't just say things, Ma Bella," Alice breathed out, pulling away slightly to gaze into Bella's chocolate eyes. Her golden eyes were smoldering and Bella squirmed beneath her, the steady throbbing between her legs increasing. The music ended and Alice winked before climbing off of her, "So, how was that for a first time lap dance?"

"I wouldn't have wanted it from anyone else." Bella flirted boldly, unsure of where her confidence came from and why she was hitting on a girl in the first place. All she knew was that this girl, Alice, was the most enchanting human being she'd ever laid eyes on and she just had to get to know her, to learn everything about her.

"Well, that's very sweet of you. I do declare you're my favorite customer so far!" Alice flashed a bright white grin and Bella was brought back to reality at the word customer. That's right. She'd forgotten she was at her best friend's bachelorette party getting a lap dance from a stripper at a strip club called 4 Play. So then why, when Alice turned to leave back on stage, did she grab Alice's wrist to stop her?

"Can…can I see you again…sometime?" Bella asked, her cheeks burning up when Alice's eyes widened at the question though her voyeuristic demeanor never changed.

"Of course, I'd love to see you again," Alice admitted and to Bella it seemed like she hadn't meant to admit that last part, "If you meet me back stage after the underwear contest, I can give you my number, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Please don't just leave me, okay sweetie?" Alice winked, her sweet voice and her beautiful features making Bella melt.

"I won't leave you." Bella said sweetly, her shy smile gracing her lips before turned to go sit by Rosalie, Jessica, and Angela who apparently got too freaked out by her lap dance and left partway through.

"So, how was it?" Jessica asked, stirring her drink with her straw.

"It was….different." Bella said calmly, biting her lip nervously as she took a seat at the bar, right next to Rosalie who was giggling away as she downed another shot.

"That girl was pretty fuckin' hot, not gunna lie." Rosalie slurred out and Bella blushed, part of her feeling proud of that statement and another part of her getting protective over the fact that someone else thought that Alice was hot.

But goddamn, Alice was really really hot.

As Angela ordered the four of them another round, Bella listened as the DJ announced the underwear contest. She downed her shot to calm her nerves, her body starting to panic with anxiousness as she thought of what she was going to do after the contest. She was really going to go back stage at a strip club called 4 Play to get a southern stripper named Alice's phone number so they could hang out.

She swallowed thickly as the contest came to an end and she stood up, making her way back stage at strip club called 4 Play.

* * *

**1.) The song is 'Hustler' by Milkman. IT'S AWESOME.**

**A/N: Alright, this is my first real Alice and Bella story. It's going to be great, I can feel it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it's short, the rest won't be as short, this is really just the beginning.**


	2. Girl, You Really Got Me Goin'

**A/N: OH. MY. GOODNESS. 20+ reviews?!? You guys!! You almost made me cry I was so happy!! I've never got that before! Especially on the first chapter!! I read each and every review and I wish I could respond to all of you, I really do. I shall try sometime, I will! Now to answer some common questions, yes the title is that Paramore song, yes it is all human, and yes Alice is adorable southern, right? Anyway, read and enjoy!! Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

"I'll see you guys back at Rosalie's place, okay? There's something I gotta take care of first." Bella excused herself from her group of friends who, by now, were completely smashed.

"Belllllllllllla! I'm getting married!!" Rosalie shouted out in a drunken cry, a big dumb smile plastered on her face while tears fell from her eyes making her look hysteric. Jessica and Angela each went to one side of the bride-to-be and took an arm, wrapping it around their shoulders so they could escort the trashed blonde home.

"Yes, I know! Aren't you excited!?" Bella asked in a fake, over-enthusiastic voice to humor Rosalie.

"Oh god, I can never have sex with anyone else again!!!" Rosalie began bawling and Bella merely raised her brows before turning around sharply to head back stage. She knew how Rosalie got when she was drunk and Bridezilla Rosalie was just too much for her to handle right now, especially since only one girl was on her mind right now.

Alice.

Bella smiled dreamily at the mere thought of the girl, her body taking her towards the back stage without her really knowing it. She was subconsciously drawn to the southern stripper it would seem. Each step she took felt like slow motion, the people around her a blur and the music a dull thud as she took the steps that led up into the back stage.

"Well, lookie who it is! My southern Bell!" Alice cried out happily as soon as Bella entered the back stage area. The place was darkly lit and the smell of sweat, vagina, and too much perfume permeated the room as strippers donned their normal outside life clothes. Bella took note of the fact that as Alice approached her, bright smile beaming, that all she could smell was a wonderful kind of perfume that seemed to have an aura around the southern stripper.

"Yeah, it is!" Bella replied nervously, not sure what to do. She scratched the back of her neck while the other hand remained in her pocket, standing awkwardly as Alice took her place right in front of her.

"Darlin', I have no idea why but I've missed you since our little rendezvous." Alice drawled out cutely, wrinkling her nose in a pretty little smile before wrapping her arms around Bella as though they were old time friends meeting once again.

"To be honest, I've missed you too." Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around Alice as well, feeling just how small the girl was. Her arms fit all the way around her and as Alice breathed, she could feel the mesh of muscle and bone that seemed to be Alice's petite body. She was definitely of an athletic build and it was definitely hot.

"I know, right?" Alice replied giddily, pulling away slightly to look up into Bella's brown eyes, "Isn't that just the darndest thang? Anyhow, I've got to get dressed so do you wanna follow me up to the dressin' room?"

"Sure! Why not?" Bella bit her lip to stop herself from adding on 'I'd follow you anywhere.' She didn't want to freak this girl out with just how interested she was becoming in her. Alice was like some sort of upper and Bella was becoming addicted, fast.

"Okay, so don't be too alarmed by some of the girls here. Sure they look fuckin' vicious and all but they're all just lost girls on the inside. In fact, that's what we all are really when ya think about it. So anyway-" Alice continued to ramble on and Bella thought it was just the cutest thing. She noticed how Alice would use her hands in conversation, how her eyes would dart around as though she were seeing what she was talking about, how her nose would wrinkle cutely when something made her smile, how- "Bella? Are you listenin' to me?"

"What? Yeah, uh-I was just…just-" Bella bit her lip to stop a smile while Alice looked at her in sheer amusement, watching her struggle with an excuse, "Okay, so you caught me. I wasn't really listening!"

"It's okay, sweetie. It's kinda cute! Now, come on! Follow me." Alice wrapped a small hand around Bella's wrist, turning around and leading the two up a flight of stairs. Bella watched Alice's body move gracefully as they made it up the stairs. The room they entered looked like a dirty locker room. Clothes were thrown every where; names were scrawled out in black sharpie, signifying whose locker was whose; Brittnee, Crystal, Diamond, Ariel, Cherish, and a dozen other clichéd stripper names. Bella smirked at how typical the names were, a giggle escaping her lips which caught Alice's attention.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Alice donned that sexy smirk of hers and Bella swallowed hard as she whipped her head around to look in Alice's direction. The brunette coughed in her throat, hands immediately finding home in her pockets and a blush making its way across her cheeks.

"It's just that…all these names are-"

"Stereotypical, huh?" Alice finished for her, biting her lip in amusement and Bella simply nodded her head, her eyes looking everywhere but at Alice, "It's kinda like an unspoken code, ya know? No body ever uses their real name, that's just silly."

"Is Alice your real name?"

"A' course it is! I told you it was, didn't I?" Alice replied nonchalantly, sliding her jean shorts off and tossing them into a locker. Her lower half was now covered in nothing but a black g-string. Bella felt her mouth close up when she realized that the girl before her was solid muscle…and a real hot piece of ass.

"So then…you don't use a fake name?"

"Silly Bella! A' course I do! My stage name is Carmilla." Alice stated simply, pulling her top off as well and tossing both discarded clothing items into a locker, slamming the door shut quickly before pulling out a small duffle bag. The locker had, in big cursive handwriting, the name Carmilla written on it.

"That's a pretty unique name to pick. I can't say that I've ever heard that before?" Bella admitted, her eyes watching Alice's every movement as the girl pulled on a loose fitting white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"It suits me, I promise," Alice ran a hand through her hair before pulling out her cell phone, pressing the screen button quickly and wrinkling her nose as the LCD screen lit up her face, "Hmm, it's only 5:45? Goodness! Fuck phone numbers! I guess I'll just be taking you out to breakfast, huh?"

"It's 5 in the morning!?!?"

"Well, if ya wanna get technical about it, it's kinda like more near 6 in the morning."

"It's almost 6am and you're just now getting off of…well, I guess work??" Bella asked, astonished. Alice nodded her head as though it were no big deal and Bella scoffed at her, "What!? Do you guys just like, not sleep?"

"Bella! A' course we sleep! We sleep durin' the day an' we work at night. Our shifts are usually 10 hours long, sometimes longer if we get busy. It keeps ya movin' right?"

"I guess so?"

"Anyway! So, are ya up for gettin' breakfast with me? Or are you gunna make me eat all by my lonesome?" Alice bit her lip cutely, her face forming an impossibly adorable puppy pout that made Bella melt on the spot.

* * *

"So, why'd you tell me your real name?"

"Idunno really? It may sound silly an' all but I just felt like I could trust you," Alice admitted, blushing a tad as she cut into her stack of pancakes, taking a bite and swallowing before speaking once more, "Does that sound weird?"

"No, not at all!" Bella assured her, smiling at the beautiful creature across from her. She poked at her biscuits and gravy wondering how Alice could be so endearing and honest with a complete stranger. They'd only just met and here Alice was, saying everything on her mind. Bella could never do that, she couldn't even do it just now as she really wanted to admit to Alice that she instantly trusted her as well.

"Oh! How rude of me! We never got to properly introduce ourselves!" Alice wiped at her mouth with her napkin before extending a hand to be shaken, "My name is Alice Cullen! I'm 18 years old and I'm a stripper!"

"Uhm, I'm Bella Swan, I'm 19 years old and I'm really awkward?" Bella replied, a brow rose at the new information she just took in. Alice was only 18 years old?? The fuck was she doing working as a stripper? That seemed incredibly young and inappropriate!

"Silly Bella! I don't think you're awkward!" Alice giggled cutely, her golden eyes shining in the glow from the sunrise that leaked through the windows next to their seats, "I think you're positively wonderful an' don't you let a soul tell you otherwise, ya hear?"

"You think I'm wonderful? You just met me?"

"Ah, but sweetie, how many people do you know treat people like me, like people at all?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a stripper, babe. To men, I am an object, to women; I am the enemy, the thing that they could become and the thing that they're most afraid of! Girls hate strippers. It's like, instinctual, ya know? They're scared. It's deeply psychological an' I'm too tired to explain it but basically, what I'm a'tryin' to say is, that you treated me like a person. That makes you a winner in my book!" Alice took a sip of her glass of milk, setting it down and smiling genuinely at the girl across from her, "Besides all that I find you incredibly sexy!"

Bella nearly spat out her food.

"I'm sorry but what'd you just say??" Bella asked in disbelief, staring at the pixie like girl before her as though she were some sort of monster.

"Darlin' I find you incredibly sexy." Alice repeated herself, her voice low and sultry, her mouth twisted in a devilish smile and Bella blushed immensely at the compliment, a familiar throbbing sensation erupting between her legs.

"Uhm, wow, uh, thank you? No one's ever...called me that before to be honest..." Bella admitted shyly, fidgeting under Alice's intense gaze.

"I'm glad I'm your first," Alice's cheeky smile only grew, her innuendo making Bella blush more, "I betcha I'm the first girl to ever hit on you, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Does that bother you, sweetie?"

"Not at all..." Bella admitted honestly, surprised with how comfortable she was with this whole situation.

"So which way do ya swing then?"

"Idunno? I guess I never really thought it mattered? I mean, I believe that people fall in love with people, not genders."

"Bella Swan, you truly are an amazing girl." Alice stated matter-of-factly, flashing Bella her pearly whites in an all too cute grin.

"Alice Cullen, you are either blind or insane to think such a thing." Bella said, her tone matching Alice's, not to mock but to prove a point. Alice frowned at this and Bella felt her heart ache at the sight, she just discovered the hard way that she couldn't stand to see Alice do anything but be happy.

"Bella! Don't say things like that! Especially about yourself, darnit! I said you were an amazing, sexy, beautiful, an' incredible girl an' I say what I mean! I may have just met you but I see things in you, that you obviously don't. So please, for me? Don't talk badly about yourself?" Alice asked, a serious yet pleading face on, a small hand, that Bella hadn't noticed 'til now, was placed atop one of her own. Bella noticed how opposite the two were, one hand; small, tan, and incredibly warm the other slightly more slender and long, pale, and cold.

"Alice..." Bella whispered out of sheer shock at how hard those words hit her and she watched as Alice shivered slightly, her eyes closing as though she were revelling in something sweet. She opened her eyes, looking at Bella as though she were prey.

"Sorry about that, like I said whenever you say my name it really gets me going." Alice licked her lips and Bella watched the motion carefully, almost in a trance. Damn, Alice was the definition of sexy. And she was sweet, so sweet. No one had ever said things like that to Bella ever in her llife. It made her heart melt and turned her on.

"Well, I'm just gunna have to say your name more often then." Bella teased, a surge of confidence coursing through her as she realized the power she held over Alice. If this girl, this amazing girl was attracted to her then who was she to question it?

"Oh, my! My Bella is quite the fiesty lil' thing isn't she?" Alice giggled wonderfully, that adorable wrinkle in her nose made Bella swoon. She was becoming simply infatuated with everything about this girl and she had no idea why. The two paused their shenanigans for a moment as the waitress brought them their bill. Bella reached out to grab it but her hand was slapped away gently by Alice's, "Don't be silly, sweetie. I got it. Call it my southern hospitality but I never let anyone pay for a meal."

"But, Alice, I just met you! That's kind of rude of me to just let you-"

"Sh! Darlin'! It's fine! I know we just met but I think we're doing a lot of things that people who just met don't usually do." Alice withdrew a couple 20's from her dufflebag, shoving them into the book. Bella looked at her in astonishment and Alice merely cocked her head to the side in confusion, almost like a puppy. A really cute, hot puppy.

"What?"

"You legitimately just gave that waitress a 50% tip."

"So? I got so much money that I dunno what to do with it! Might as well give it to someone who deserves it."

"Awe, well aren't you just the sweetest lil' thang!" Bella joked, trying to imitate Alice's accent but failing miserably at it. The two erupted into laughter causing a few heads to turn.

"Bella Swan! I do declare you'd make an adorable southern girl."

"I don't think anyone could make a more adorable southern girl then you, Alice." Bella replied honestly, getting up from her seat and extending a hand for Alice to grab, "My lady!"

"Oh, such a gentlemen!" Alice grabbed the hand, standing up swiftly and placing a quick kiss on Bella's cheek, "You're too cute, Bella."

"As are you, my dear." Bella replied smoothly, she blushed at herself and coughed in her throat before leading the way to the exit. Alice looked at her in amusement before linking arms with the slightly taller brunette. Bella's blush intensified and her heart rate picked up. What was this girl doing to her?

"So...here's my cell phone number, it's always on me an' I always answer it. Don't ever hesitate to call, ya hear?" Alice looked up, pausing her writing on the back of Bella's hand, Bella nodded and Alice grinned, "Great! Now that bein' said, I am expecting a call from my favorite girl later!"

"You're favorite girl?"

"You, silly!"

"I know but why?"

"Well, why not?"

"Touche." Bella smiled when Alice did, a quickly formed habit. When Alice finished writing the number down the two simply stood there on the sidewalk in front of the restuarant. They looked into each others eyes and it wasn't weird or awkward. It was something so new to Bella that she had no words to describe it.

"So, be seein' you?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll give you a call later!" Bella ran a hand through her hair and noticed how Alice's golden eyes observed the action intently.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good!" Alice flashed that contagious grin before leaning up and placing a kiss on Bella's cheek, her lips lingering for a moment and Bella felt as though the world stopped. All too soon the pixie like girl pulled away, a faint blush on her tan face, "Sorry, can't help myself around you it would seem!"

And with that Alice turned to leave, walking away and waving bye over her shoulder before turning a corner, no longer in Bella's sight. Bella stood there for a few minutes trying to take in what had just happened to her. She'd went to a strip club called 4 Play last night for her best friend's bachelorette party where she'd met an amazing girl named Alice who was, by some miracle of whatever god, interested in her, plain ol' Bella Swan who was for some reason unknown to her unbelieveably infatuated with Alice who was a girl.

"I've got to talk to Rosalie."

* * *

"You're seeing a stripper?"

"No!! I'm not seeing her! Well, I mean I dunno what we're doing but-"

"I didn't even know you liked girls!!"

"I didn't either!! But Rosalie, this girl...I don't know what it is about her but everything she does just...God! This is so weird! I'm completely taken by some strange girl I met at a strip club?!?" Bella hid her face in her hands and Rosalie just shook her head, nothing that happened to Bella was normal.

"Well, look, hun, if you like a girl then I don't care. As long as she treats your right and you're happy, that's all that matters." Rosalie smiled at her best friend who brought her hands down to her lap, smiling shyly back.

"So...you think I should go for it?"

"Absolutely. I mean, I don't really stray from penis but that girl was definitely hot. If you're gunna be into girls, I'd rather you be into one that looked like her."

"Well, that's the thing! I'm not into girls! Like, I don't find you attractive, no offense-"

"None taken."

"-And I don't really check out any other girls. It's just Alice. I'm so attracted to her and I have no idea why."

"Well then isn't that just another sign that you should go for it?" Rosalie fidgeted with her dress. She looked wonderful in her white wedding gown and Bella smiled warmly as she watched her best friend look herself over in the mirror that hung from the wall.

"I guess so." The two sat in silence for a moment and Rosalie finally turned around to face Bella who'd been sitting on the blonde's bed, watching her play with her wedding gown.

"I'm getting married next week."

"You are."

"I'm getting married to Emmett and I'm going to be waking up to the same person everyday for the rest of my life."

"Yeah but would you have it any other way?"

"No. Never." Rosalie smiled and Bella stood up to give her best friend a hug.

"You're going to be so happy, Rose. I know it."

"I know, thanks Bella. Ya know, if you want...you could invite Alice to come to the wedding? I wouldn't mind." Rosalie offered, pulling away so she could look Bella in the face.

"Ya know...I would honestly love to do that. I'll ask her when I call her later!"

"So you are gunna call her?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm gunna go for it."

* * *

**A/n: Woo! Second chapter done! Annnnnd for all you curious as to why I chose the name Carmilla, please wikipedia that shit. I find myself very clever for choosing that name if I do say so myself. Anyway, I got work the next few days so we'll see when I update. Toodles!**


	3. I Like To Think Of You With Me

**A/N: Once again, I am amazed by the feedback and I appreciate every single review you guys throw my way! Really! I'm so happy you all adore Alice! Isn't she cute? She's got me addicted to my own story as well lol**

* * *

"Okay, Bella….you can do this. It's just Alice. She likes you for some unknown reason and you like her. No big deal. The hardest part is already over. So just…dial the number." Bella talked herself up for what seemed like the 8th time over the course of 15 minutes. It was 6 at night and already she was starting to miss Alice's cute southern drawl. 12 hours, she'd decided, was too long to go without hearing or being near Alice. She dialed the number and smiled when she heard the ring back tone Alice had selected, "Red High Heels" by Kelly Pickler.

"Mmmh, hullo?" A groggy yet still melodically beautiful voice answered on the other end and Bella's nerves froze her up for just a moment. Oh god, she'd called Alice. Oh god, she was still asleep!!

"Uh….hi?"

"Bella!! Well, hey there sweet thang!! How are you?" Alice's voice seemed to immediately perk up and Bella felt a rush of relief sweep through her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Well yeah, you kinda did," Bella closed her eyes as she took in the sound of Alice yawning and stretching over the phone, God, even her stretching sounded incredibly sexy, "But I'd rather wake up to your voice any day than hear my stupid alarm go off."

"Oh, well that's good. Ha, so uhm, I was wondering…oh gosh I didn't think this through at all!" Bella laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck, "I honestly just really wanted to call you and hear your voice."

"Awe, well ain't that just the cutest thing? Bella, you always find things to say to make me swoon, don't you?"

"I guess so, ha, so well, what're you doing later?" Bella bit her lip, she was going out on a limb here as she really had nothing in mind if Alice said nothing but she knew she'd be devastated if Alice said she was busy.

"Oh, sweetie…" Alice sounded sad and Bella felt her heart sink as she took a seat on her couch, staring at the T.V screen, "I gotta work but…"

"But?" Bella's head perked up, almost like a dog who was about to receive a treat.

"What kinda gum? Fuck'em. I'm not goin' in. They got enough girls in tonight, they don't need me."

"Really?!?" Bella grinned from ear to ear, she was too ecstatic to even realize she probably sounded weird at how happy she was that Alice was going to call off work just to see her.

"A' course, silly! I wanna see my Bella! Way more than I wanna see a buncha sweaty men jerkin' off to me dancin' around like a fool. Let's go out an' do somethin' tonight!" Alice sounded positively giddy and Bella felt herself grow angry at the thought of some dirty, ape-like man getting off to her Alice. Alice, mine.

"Okay, well, what do you have in mind?"

"Idunno, silly! You're the one who called me!"

"Oh! Oh yeah! Well….we could go see a movie? My treat?"

"Awe, Bella Swan! You tryin' to ask me out on a date? Is that what this is?" Alice sounded like she was just loving this entire conversation and Bella couldn't help but blush.

"Kind of?" Bella muttered, fidgeting with a strand of her hair as she stood from her seat on the couch and wandered about her apartment. She could never sit still during a phone call, she had no idea why.

"Ah could just eat you up, you're so darn cute!"

"No, you are!" Bella grinned foolishly when she heard Alice gasp, the two both knew exactly where this was going. Bella was so happy that Alice didn't mind being childish every now and again.

"No, you are!"

"No, you!"

"Nuh uh, you!"

"Both of us?"

"Ah like the sound a' that! Buuut maybe me more so than you?" Alice teased, giggling over the phone and Bella knew right then and there that she'd fallen in love with that sound as well. Alice was just so easy to fall for. Not that she was in love with the girl but if Alice kept on being so damn irresistible, she could easily see herself falling in love.

"So, I can come pick you up in say…an hour and a half?"

"Okay! Lemme give ya the directions to my humble abode!" Bella listened as she heard Alice scramble around on the other end for who knows what, "What movie are we seein'?"

"It's a surprise!"

* * *

"Don't you wanna see a movie, that's for gee, I dunno adults?"

"No! I wanna see that one!!" Alice pouted childishly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she pointed up at the billboard for How To Train Your Dragon. Bella rolled her eyes at the girl next to her, for someone in the adult business she sure was a little kid sometimes.

"Alice, that's a kid's movie?"

"Says you! Please, Bella, please? I really wanna see it!" Alice whined and Bella couldn't help but find it adorably charming. She looked down at the girl next to her and immediately whipped her head in the opposite direction. She had just bared witness to the saddest puppy pout she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Oh god, Alice stop that! It's too sad!!" Bella glanced over and groaned when she saw that Alice was still doing it, "Okay!! Okay! Alright! We can go see it! Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very! Thank you, Bella!" Alice was practically bouncing with glee. She leant up and placed a quick kiss on Bella's cheek before grabbing the brunette's hand and leading them up to the front counter.

"Two tickets for How To Train Your Dragon, please." Bella handed over the money in exchange for the tickets, trying to stop the smile on her face as she could practically feel Alice bouncing up and down anxiously beside her.

"Oh, my goodness! I am so excited to see this movie you have no idea! As soon as it came out I was like, oh my goodness! I am totally gunna go see that movie! It looks so amazin' don'tcha think?" Alice rambled on, pausing a moment for Bella's response which was a look of pure entertainment. The brunette simply nodded her head and apparently that was the green light for Alice to continue rambling on.

"You know once we get into the theater, you've got to stop talking, right?" Bella teased and Alice rolled her eyes, a cute little smile on her face as though Bella were the obnoxious one.

"A' course ah do, silly Bella! I have been to a movie theater before!" Alice unabashedly grabbed onto Bella's hand once more, leading them over to the food stand, "Bella, I am awfully parched may I pwetty pwease get a dwink?"

"What am I? Made of money?" Bella asked, merely kidding around and Alice looked up at her with big doe eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh for god's sake, can I get a large Pepsi, please?" Bella forked over another wad of cash, the guy over the counter snickering at the pair before him before handing Alice ther drink, "There. Are you happy, you little southern style brat?"

"Honey, please! No bedroom names in public! Ah thought we talked about this!" Alice teased and Bella's cheeks burned a bright red, the guy behind the counter now outright laughing. Alice wrinkled her nose cutely, taking a sip of her pop before turning and bouncing off in the direction of their theater. Bella shook her head, following close behind.

"You're quite the little butt, you know that?" Bella asked in a joking manner, she hadn't guessed Alice had such a feisty side to her but she couldn't complain, she found it to be quite refreshing and adorable. As the two walked up the aisle way to find a row of seats, Alice looked over her shoulder down at her butt.

"Awe, but don'tcha like my little butt?" Alice wiggled her butt and began to giggle when Bella glanced down to check her out, "Hmmmm?"

"Er, I uh, it's…well, it's nice?" Bella felt as though she could crawl under a hole and die right now please and thank you. Alice noticed how uncomfortable she'd made Bella and as soon as they took their seats, she curled herself up into the seat and nuzzled her face against Bella's neck.

"Awe, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta embarrass you, I was only teasin'." Alice placed a gentle kiss against Bella's neck before leaning her head against her shoulder, snuggling close to her as she curled up further into her seat. How Bella possibly be mad at anyone so little and so cute?

"It's fine, just caught me off guard is all. I think you have an amazing ass to be completely honest." Bella felt her cheeks heat up despite the fact that she'd worked up the courage to say such a thing. She felt Alice's smile against her neck and she couldn't help but smile to.

"Well, thank you, darlin'. I find your ass to be quite amazin' as well," Alice responded cheekily and before Bella could even find time to be awkward and nervous, the movie started up, the DreamWorks mascot flinging his fishing pole off the moon shaped D. The two put on their 3-D glasses and Alice bounced up and down in her seat, "Oh! Shhhh! The movie's a'startin'!"

"Okay, okay." Bella couldn't help but smile as they settled into the movie. As she watched scene after scene, she noticed how she really wasn't paying attention to the film at all, not that it was bad.

Her attention was simply focused on Alice. The feel of Alice's warm, tan skin pressed into, the smell of her perfume, the soft sounds of her breathing, an occasional gasp or 'awwe' escaping her full lips. Bella would occasionally glance down at the girl pressed into her and she was absolutely amazed at how focused Alice was on the movie, it was positively adorable. As time passed, Bella heard a small sniffle erupt from the tiny girl next to her. She looked down at Alice to find the girl crying then looked back up at the screen and was now truly confused. The scene was of the boy, Hiccup, drawing a picture in dirt of the dragon, Toothless. Toothless then began drawing a picture for Hiccup and she couldn't find one thing sad about it.

"Isn't that just beautiful?" Alice asked in awe, more to herself than anyone else. Bella raised a brow in confusion not quite getting what Alice was seeing. She turned her head back to the screen to see Toothless allowing Hiccup to place a hand on him, petting him. She didn't get what was so beautiful about it? So instead she returned her attention to Alice and wiped one of the tears away with the pad of her thumb, this caused Alice to turn her head to look up at Bella, a confused looked on her face.

"Yeah, you are beautiful."

* * *

"Wasn't that just the most wonderful thing you ever did see?" Alice asked giddily, bouncing off into the lobby, Bella following behind her.

"It was better than I expected." Bella answered honestly, opening the door for Alice who had a shocked look on her face as she made her way out the door.

"Better than expected?? It was amazin'!! Did you see the way they made Toothless move? The way they lighted those clouds!? Did you know that when they was makin' that movie they sent their animators to study birds so, so, uhm," Alice swallowed, using her hands excitedly in the conversation and Bella chuckled at how goofy this girl was, "So that they could do the flight of the dragons perfectly??"

"No, I did not know that?" Bella went along with it, unlocking the car once the two made their way through the parking lot and got inside the car, starting it up as Alice took her seat in the passenger's side.

"Oh, well they did an' I think that is so awesome! Did you see how detailed it was? I mean, everythin' looked so real an' they did such an awesome job with the hair cause you could see every single strand and oh! Gosh! It was just so-"

"-Amazing?" Bella finished, backing out of the parking spot, looking over at Alice who had a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I was ramblin' wasn't I?" Alice bit her lip cutely and Bella chuckled before nodding her head, her eyes focusing back on the road as they pulled out of the lot, making their down the main road, "I didn't mean to, it's just…I really love animated movies is all."

"Oh yeah?" Was all Bella had to add on to the conversation before Alice got all excited again, using her hands vivaciously as she began to talk once more.

"Yes! I absolutely adore them! Someday, when I make enough money I'm gunna get me a plane to Cali an' get a job as an animator! It's my dream an' soon I'll be livin' it!" Alice announced proudly, taking a sip of the drink that she still hadn't finished yet. She was sitting straight up in her seat, her legs folded beneath her indian style.

"You're an artist?"

"Yeah! I love drawin'! Back when I went to school, all I took was art classes. I been drawin' since I was a child an' there's nothin' I love more!" Alice admitted happily, shaking her head a bit get some of the hair out of her face. Alice had straightened her hair that night, the short dark locks looked so soft and of course Alice looked beautiful. The girl was wearing a loose fitting hoodie that hung off her shoulders, exposing her tan skin and a pair of tight jeans that clung to her tiny hips wonderfully.

"So then why do...well that is, why are you a stripper?" Bella finally asked the question she'd been dying to know the answer to since the minute she'd laid eyes on the pixie like girl.

"Hmmm, well when I was 15, I'd been walkin' by Deja Vu, ya know that club down by the drug store?" Bella nodded her head and Alice continued, "And I dunno what it was but I was just drawn inside. Well, it just so happened that it was Amatuer night an' well, I've always liked a challenge. So I went for it. It was terrible but I became addicted to that feelin', ya know? It's such a rush bein' up their on stage, barin' it all for everyone to see, being wanted an' idolized. Then a' course there's the money. It's so primitive, believe me, I know but once ya start, ya can't stop."

"I guess the money would be good but I just would feel so...dirty? Ya know?"

"Oh, believe me, honey. I know. It's disgustin' but it gives you quite the work out let me tell you."

"Well, I can see that. Your body is fantastic." Bella admitted subconsciously, pulling into Alice's driveway and putting the car in park. She hadn't noticed that Alice had been watching her like a predator watches her prey.

"Ya like what ya see, Bella?" Alice drawled out, her voice low and husky, the accent making her sound sexier. Bella blushed violently, turning her head to find Alice turned in her seat, the seatbelt making her shirt ride up and exposing her taut lean stomach. God, she looked so fucking hot. Her hair had fallen in her face, a few strands catching on the lipgloss that shone beautifully on her full lips which were slightly parted, a smirk on her face as her golden eyes gazed at her.

"Yes." Bella squeaked out, squirming in her seat a bit as Alice grinned devilishly, looking like the cat that ate the canary. The pixyish girl leaned closer to Bella until they're faces were inches apart, the heat rolling off her body. Bella found herself pressed against the window as Alice unbuckled her seatbelt without breaking eye contact, stopping when they were unbearably close to each other.

"I betcha ya wanna kiss me? Don'tcha?" Alice whispered, her tone of voice and the closeness of her warm, petite body turning Bella on like no other.

"Yes." Bella gasped out, almost moaning at how crazy Alice was driving her.

"So kiss me." Alice stated rather than demanded and that was all Bella needed. The brunette leant forward, pressing her lips against Alice's. As soon as their lips touched, it was like a spark ignited, and soon the kiss escalated from slow and sweet to raw and passionate. Their breathing began to pick up and Bella had to pull away for air as soon as Alice let out a breathy moan against her lips.

"Oh, god." Bella panted out, her chest heaving. She hadn't noticed that her back was now completely pressed against the driver's side window, Alice almost completely in her lap. The two girls regained their breathing and Alice giggled softly when she noticed the windows.

"Guess things got pretty steamy, huh?" The southern girl bit her lip, pointing a dainty finger behind Bella's head. Bella turned slightly to glance back then all around the car as she began to laugh to. The windows were completely fogged up.

"I guess so. Not that I'm complaining." She flirted, looking at Alice mischeiviously. Alice licked her lips, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them, leaning forward to press her forehead against Bella's.

"Me neither, darlin'. You taste divine," Alice placed a chaste kiss on Bella's lips before smirking, "I can't wait to taste the rest of ya."

"Uh..." Bella felt as though her brain had short circuited. A feeling of excitement and pleasure shot straight through her and landed uncomfortably between her legs. No body had ever gotten her this worked up before especially not from just kissing and words.

"Awe, you're too cute, Bella," Alice placed another quick kiss on the brunette's lips before pulling away, opening the car door and stepping out. She stood there with the door open before ducking her head inside the vehicle. "Well, arent'cha gunna walk me to my door?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Bella scrambled out of the car, making her way to Alice's side and taking her by the hand, "My lady."

"Oh, such the gentlemen!" Alice said, repeating their bit from earlier at the restuarant. Bella walked the small girl up to the steps of her apartment before the two stopped to stand on the front door step. They faced each other, Alice's hand still in Bella's.

"So...did you have fun?"

"Bella, I had a wonderful time with you! I don't wanna freak ya out or anythin' but I love bein' near you. You make me feel like no one else has an' I hope you feel the same way about me." Alice admitted boldly though a small blush still found it's way onto her cheeks.

"I feel the same way and so much more. I'm so relieved to hear you say that." Bella stated nervously, swinging their intertwined hand to and fro. Alice's grin quickly calmed her nerves and she felt lighter than air. This girl, this stripper that she'd just met the other night at a strip club, was making her fall hard and she couldn't quite believe it. It was happening so fast but it wasn't scary at all. It felt amazing. Alice was amazing.

"I really like you, Bella Swan." Alice's cute southern drawl brought Bella back to reality and the brunette blushed before leaning forward and kissing Alice's addicting lips once more. The kiss lasted longer than the previous once, it was slow and gentle, yet Bella broke it once more, pulling her face away only slightly.

"I really like you too, Alice Cullen." She whispered, gazing deeply into Alice's deep amber eyes that glowed in the moonlight. The two stood there for a moment before the sound of a passing car honked at them, the passenger shouting a lewd comment about how hot the two were. The two girls erupted into laughter and as it subsided, Alice took a moment to check her phone for the time.

"It's only midnight. The night's still young. Do you...wanna come inside?"

"I would love to."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Evil. Buuuut oh well :) How To Train Your Dragon WAS an amazing movie! Alice's dream is mine as well and I thought the animation was simply breathtaking! I really did cry at that one scene because it was so beautiful! The music, the lighting, the motion, the detail! Everything! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed and I may not be able to update 'til Sunday. Sorry guys. **


	4. It Musta Been The Way You Kissed Me

**A/N: Updated Sunday like I said I would! Phew! Work is a bitch! I hate working where I do! I am too tired lol and care too less about it. Ya know you shouldn't be working somewhere wheeeen you dread it and you could give too shits about showing up drunk. twice :) not proud. just sayin'. that's when you know.**

* * *

"Okay, so it ain't much but it suits me jus' fine an' I hope you like it."

"Wow, it's…it's so…you?" Bella smiled proudly as Alice opened the door to her small apartment, her eyes seeing past the small pixyish girl as she took in the room before her. The two stepped into the room and Alice bounced off into the kitchen. Bella smiled warmly as she walked about the living room, her brown eyes alight with wonder as they took in every small detail of where her Alice resided.

"Ya think so?" Alice asked, sounding a bit distracted as she rummaged through her kitchen. Bella could only nod her head, her eyes lingering on everything in the room for a moment or two. A 32 inch LCD Flat Screen T.V sat atop a chestnut brown T.V table, a classy glass coffee table sat before it and behind that was a black, leather loveseat looking impossibly comfy to the last cushion. The room was painted a tan brown color giving it a warm feeling but what set the room apart, what made it 'Alice' was the unique clutter that hung about the room. Drawings, sketches, hundreds scattered about the room, pencils and pens and sharpeners discarded randomly everywhere, pencil shavings left right on the spot. Then of course there were her stage clothes; thongs, bras, boy shorts, skirts, wigs, everything you could hope to find in a strippers closet, you found in Alice's living room.

"Can I take a look at some of these?" Bella asked politely, pointing at some of the sketches that lay atop the coffee table.

"Go for it. I don't find them all too special but to each his own I suppose." Alice shrugged, snagging a bag of Sun Chips and popping them open, munching on a few as she watched Bella pick up a particular sketch, golden eyes watching brown eyes.

"Wow…Alice! This…this is amazing!!" Was all Bella could say, her breath literally taken away from her as she took in the drawing. It was simple yet highly emotional. A boy was sitting on the ground, a leash around his neck and across from him, a girl sat with a leash around her neck as well. The two were staring at each other lovingly yet they were just far apart enough to where they couldn't touch.

"I guess so. It's kinda sad though, ain't it? He can't be with the one he loves." Alice muttered softly and Bella almost jumped. She hadn't noticed that Alice had wandered on over to her, standing quite close to her, her small head resting on Bella's shoulder as the two stared down at the drawing in her hand.

"Yeah…but it's kinda cute?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I mean, despite the fact that the two can't be together the way they want, they settle for what they can get. And if that means sitting there for eternity, staring into each other's eyes, then so be it, ya know? At least their near the one they love and sometimes that's all you need." Bella began strongly but as she watched Alice's expression change from confusion to wonder, she faded off, feeling nervous. That feeling quickly went away when Alice leant up and kissed her cheek softly, lingering for a moment.

"Bella Swan, you truly are somethin' else." Alice muttered softly, a small hand bringing itself up to cup Bella's cheek, turning her head gently so that it faced the small pixie girl. The two gazed adoringly into each other's eyes before Bella felt the need to speak.

"God, you're so beautiful…" Bella spoke as if admitting a deep, dark secret that no one else knew, her eyes half lidded as they simply admired the girl before them. Alice blushed slightly, a smirk finding its way on her full lips.

"Well, thank you darlin'. That was very sweet of you to say." Alice leaned forward closer to Bella, their bodies molding into one as their faces grew close. Bella exhaled softly, taking in the feeling of Alice's small, petite body against hers. It felt as though she were protecting something very fragile from the world by being there to hold her up. It was then she realized, how privileged she was. How many people got to be this close to Alice? How many people were privy to such a thing? These moments weren't just repeated for anyone, they were earned by special someone's and Bella was turning into a special someone.

"Not as sweet as you are," Bella muttered back stupidly, blushing instantly as she realized what she'd said. Alice giggled at the brunette who grinned sheepishly down at her, "Oh god that was so cheesy wasn't it?"

"Terribly so I'm afraid," Alice smiled cutely up at her before nuzzling her face into Bella's shoulder, making it so that the taller girl could rest her chin atop her head, "but don't worry about it, so far I like everythin' about you, dorky or not."

"Awe well thank you Alice that was very reassuring." Bella replied sarcastically, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl who chuckled against her and Bella reveled in the feeling of Alice's body moving against her own.

"I try my best!" Alice pulled away, a mischievous smirk on her lips and Bella simply raised a brow at her, "Belllllaaaaa."

"Yeeeeees?" She sing-songed back, mimicking Alice's tone. The pixyish girl raised herself up on her tippy toes, leaning forward at the same time so that her lips were brushing right up against Bella's ear, her hot breath making Bella shiver, sending a shock of pleasure through her system.

"I want you…" Alice whispered breathily into Bella's ear, the end of her sentence coming up in a moan that made Bella throb with sudden need, "…to come and see my kitty cat!!"

"What???" Bella's eyes shot open wide, for in a split second Alice was no longer in her arms but bouncing off behind her, down a small hallway and into a dark room. Bella shook her head quickly, trying to bring herself back down to reality. What the fuck just happened?

"Belllllla! Come here!!" Alice called out from the room she'd scampered off into and Bella looked in the direction of the room, her mind still not quite comprehending what had just happened yet her feet still led her towards the southern girl regardless. She ambled on down the hallway, a hand placed cautiously on the doorframe of the room before she poked her head in. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. There in the middle of what appeared to be Alice's room, sat Alice; sitting Indian style on the floor with a little bundle of fluffy fur in her arms, her golden eyes alight with pure joy and happiness as she beamed up at Bella with childish wonder and pride, her black hair becoming a cute mess atop her head.

"Alice, wha-?"

"-This is my kitten!!" Alice damn near shouted, her excitement starting to become contagious as Bella made her way into the room, standing in front of Alice who had buried her face into the furry ball in her arms, "-his name is Boo!"

"Oh my god. You are insane." Bella dead panned, kneeling down before the girl to get a closer look at the mess of fur she held. It was a small kitten, about 8 weeks old. It was completely black with long, soft looking fur and big green eyes that nearly glowed. Bella watched in amazement as Alice wrinkled her nose, nipping at the kittens ears playfully before focusing her attention on Bella.

"I just adore kitty cats!! When I get a place of my own, I wanna have a million kitty cats!! Isn't he just the cutest thing?" Alice asked proudly, giggling like mad when the kitten meowed, pawing at her chin.

"He is pretty cute." Bella humored her, chuckling at the sight before her. Here was some stripper snuggling with a kitten like no tomorrow, Alice was certainly full of surprises.

"Awe, but he's not as cute as my Bella!" Alice exclaimed in a goofy voice, her southern accent making it sound adorably silly. The stripper leant forward and quickly placed a kiss on the tip of Bella's nose before returning her attention back to the kitten, "but seriously, isn't Boo just so cute?"

"Why Boo?"

"Because of the little girl from Monsters Inc.!" Alice exclaimed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I thought she was just adorable an' her relationship with Sully was too cute for words."

"Can I hold him?" Bella asked quietly, running a hand through her hair as she sat down in front of the smaller girl. Alice rolled her eyes up the ceiling, a contemplating look on her face before she brought her eyes back to Bella's own, a grin on her face.

"A' course ya can, silly!" Alice carefully rearranged the kitten in her arms, leaning forward so that Bella could grab it from her. The brunette cradled the small animal against her chest, looking down at it adoringly, instantly falling in love with its big green eyes that simply stared up at, a small purring sound erupting from Boo.

"Awe, hi there!" Bella cooed, placing a quick kiss on the animal's fuzzy little head. Alice giggled happily, leaning forward to scratch the kitten's ears. Bella looked up to find Alice's face extremely close to hers. She also realized she could see straight down the pixyish girl's shirt. Oh, yes she could.

"Mr. Boo! I love you! Yes, I do!!" Alice rhymed giddily, nuzzling her face against the top of the kittens head before pulling away slightly, her face inches from Bella's. Their eyes locked onto one another's and Alice donned that sexy smirk of hers, "You're so cute-" She leant forward, placing a kiss on Bella's collarbone, "-an' sexy-", a quick kiss on her neck, "-an' sweet-", another along her jaw line, her lips lingering there, "-an' I am dyin' for another taste of you."

"Alice…" Bella sighed out and she felt Alice stiffen, a moan escaping from deep within her throat. The sound was so fucking hot and Bella felt herself grow wet from just hearing it.

"Oh, god I love it when you say my name." Alice groaned out, getting on all fours as she lowered her head, nipping and kissing at Bella's neck. The brunette let out a gasp, causing the small kitten in her arms to jump out, scampering out of the room. Bella fell back slightly, her arms keeping her sitting up as Alice assaulted her neck.

"Alice!" Bella cried out, this time on purpose. She smirked when Alice moaned again. She could definitely get some use out of that. Alice wasn't stupid though. The southern stripper pulled away slightly, looking up into Bella's eyes devilishly.

"You tease," She stated, her voice low and husky, her breathing coming out in soft pants. She bit her lip erotically and Bella whimpered at the sight. Oh dear god if Alice wasn't the sexiest thing to walk this earth, "I'kin do that too ya know."

"Oh, god please…" Bella pleaded, squirming a bit as the feeling between her legs began to grow. The smaller girl simply smirked at her, moving forward so that Bella had no choice but to fall back onto the floor. Alice crawled over her, still on all fours before setting herself down atop Bella, her beautifully sculpted ass pressing against Bella's aching center, who now lay helpless on the floor beneath her.

"Please, what?" Alice asked innocently, rocking her hips against Bella who moaned at the feeling.

"Please, kiss me!" Bella cried out, happily finding that not a second later, Alice's lips were pressed against hers. The southern girl nipped at Bella's lower lip, tugging on it gently. Bella responded by opening her mouth slightly, allowing Alice to slip her tongue, kissing her deeper than previously allowed. The kiss began to grow heated when Alice started grinding herself against Bella's hips, causing the brunette to arch her back at the sensation. Bella moaned into the kiss, her hands clawing at Alice's back, urging her on. Then for whatever reason, the rocking of Alice's hips started to slow down, the kiss growing slow, more gentle and loving. Finally, Alice pulled away, both girls breathing hard as all movement ceased.

"Bella Swan, I do declare that you are by far the most addictin' thin' ever." Alice gasped out, resting her forehead against Bella's, her eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly as she tried to regain her breathing.

"Alice Cullen, the same could be said about you." Bella smiled stupidly up at the girl, her eyes memorizing every single detail of the beautiful creature before her. Alice was so addicting; her attitude, her laugh, her smile, her cute button nose, her smell, the messy softness of her hair, her tan warm skin, her everything. Alice's golden eyes slowly opened, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Someone looks a bit shweepy." Alice drawled out, rubbing her nose against Bella's causing the brunette to laugh out loud.

"I'm not tired!" Bella stated childishly, yawning afterwards. Alice giggled at her actions and Bella merely blushed, "Darn it, I gave myself away."

"Well, darlin', I don't blame you! You been up for almost a day an' a half!" She exclaimed and Bella made a quizzical face. Had it really been that long? She tried to remember what she'd done the past 24 hours. Bachelorette party, that lasted all night then the morning of that she'd had breakfast with Alice, and then gone to see Rosalie around noon, called Alice up, went to the movies at night then here they were.

"What time is it?" Bella asked drowsily, her weariness starting to catch up with her now that she was aware of it. She'd been on the go non stop since she'd met this girl. Alice glanced up and to the side, her eyes locking onto her digital clock that sat atop her dresser.

"It's…a quarter after one…" Alice trailed off, her eyes lighting up and an impish grin on her face, her eyes looking back down into Bella's, who could feel something coming.

"Alice, wha-"

"-I'm all alone an' I need you now!!" Alice sang out, her southern voice sounding almost exactly like Lady Antebellum's yet not quite, her voice a bit more high pitched. Bella rolled her eyes at the small girl's antics.

"You're such a dork."

"I know you are but what am I?" Alice teased, moving a bit before standing up. She stretched cutely, her arms extending above her head, her shirt riding up, exposing her taut stomach. A small moan escaping her as her body stretched to its fullest before her muscles relaxed and an arm fell limply to her side, the other ran a hand through her now completely messed up short hair.

"Crazy adorable." Bella replied quickly, taking in the the sight of the small stripper before. It was so weird to see someone who was supposed to be almost somewhat of an object; sex personified, to be so childish and goofy, sweet and almost innocent. Almost.

"I know, right?" Alice scrunched her nose up cutely, before turning on her heel walking over to a small twin-sized bed located in the corner of the room. A room, that Bella now noticed, was completely barren except for the few essentials. A bed, a closet, and a dresser. Nothing else but a bunch of clothes strewn about the bedroom floor, "Now the bed ain't too big but I'mma small girl really an' so're you so i figure it ain't no big deal. So are you okay with sharin' a bed with me?"

"Is the pope a vicar?"

"Uh...what?"

"Yes, I'm okay with it." Bella dead panned, making her way over to the bed before stopping, looking down at the clothes she was wearing. Alice noticed this and smiled at her.

"Ah got some pajama's ya could borrow."

"Uhm, I am no where near your size?"

"Oh hush up, make it sound like I wear sensible clothes to bed!" Alice ambled across the room, bending over every now and again to pick up an article of clothing. Bella did not mind the view at all. She almost felt ashamed of herself, she'd never checked out anyone like this before, especially a girl. Who knew she was such an ass-man? Or rather woman. Her eyes snapped up just as Alice turned around, a large black shirt in hand. She tossed it at the brunette, who caught it awkwardly, holding it up for inspection.

"Geez, this thing is huge. 'Blink 182'? No way, really?" Bella asked, somewhat impressed. No offense to Alice but she seemed like the type who listened to whatever crap that was playing on the radio nowadays.

"Really, really! Just cause I'm from the south don't mean I'm in'ta country. To be honest, I cannot stand country. Makes my poor little ears bleed." Alice stated somewhat over-dramatically. The girl quickly discarded herself of her clothes, pulling on a wife beater and a pair of girl boxer shorts. She hopped onto the bed, sitting up near the pillow and patting a hand on the spot next to her.

"I hate country too! It's always about the same crap! Like, oh 'my wife left me' or 'i love my tractor and my beer'!" Bella mocked, imitating a male southern voice and Alice cracked up, her infectious bubbly laugh filling the room. Bella laughed as well, changing her clothes and pulling on the over-sized t-shirt. She walked over to the bed and as she did so, Alice whistled at her.

"Well, I'll be. You've got some incredibly sexy legs there, Bella Swan!" Alice's eyes scanned up and down Bella's body, checking her out. Bella stopped where she stood, a blush making it's way across her cheeks.

"Oh, stop." She joked, kind of meaning it but not really. She really wasn't used to being checked out yet she had to admit, it was a great feeling.

"Awe, why should I? I'm just sayin' the truth! Now c'mere you!" Alice extended her arms, her hands opening and closing in a grabbing motion. Bella laughed at how childish Alice was, ambling over to the bed before hopping on. Alice immediately embraced her, making them fall back onto the bed. She nuzzled her head against Bella's arm, snuggling her way until her head came to rest under Bella's own, her arms holding the girl close to her.

"You're such a little kitty kat!" Bella exclaimed, finally realizing what Alice reminded her of. She could be quite the little minx at times and others she was as adorable as a kitten.

"Awe, yay!!" Alice cried out, making a fake purring sound as she rubbed against Bella before stopping suddenly, her body relaxing as she closed her eyes, evening out her breathing, "Night night."

"Night?" Bella made a quizzical expression, listening for a moment to see if Alice had in fact gone to sleep. When not a sound was heard except for even breathing, Bella found herself convinced. Her eyes grew heavy and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

* * *

"Mmmh....morning..." Bella mumbled groggily, rolling over in the bed to face away from the sun light that was pouring into the room. Something odd struck her and she opened her eyes, quickly realizing that she was alone, "Alice?"

No response.

"Alice?" She called out a bit louder, sitting up in the bed and wiping the sleepies out of her eyes. She ran a hand through her knotted hair, her legs sliding off the bed as she stood up. She walked about the room for a moment before deciding that Alice was in fact not there. She wandered out of the room, down the hallway, and was greeted by a wonderful sight. There ontop of the counter, sat Alice, eating a bowl of what appeared to be cottage cheese and bananas?

"What're you eating?" Bella asked before her brain gave her a chance to think anything through.

"Mmm, cottage cheese wiff sliced banana an' sugar. I's really good, honest." Alice wrinkled her nose at Bella's expression before spooning in another mouthful. Alice's hair was now completely a spiky mess, black strands sticking out every which way yet somehow the style suited her, making her look even sexier, her shorts were riding up her thighs and her shirt hung loosely off of one shoulder. She was even gorgeous in the morning. Bella couldn't help but be a tad jealous, knowing that she looked like the living dead upon waking up.

"Yeah, whatever you say. How long have you been up?"

"Oh I never went to sleep, sweetie." Alice stated casually, swallowing what food she had in her mouth.

"Seriously? Why not?" Bella asked, stunned. Was she a terrible person to sleep next to? Did she hog the bed? Snore? Drool? Sleep talk?

"I told'ya before. We strippers are a different breed of people, ah swear. We work at night an' sleep durin' the day. It's our schedule. An' by now, I'm so used to it, I really don't know any other way." Alice explained, taking a bite of her odd dish between words. Bella frowned at this, it didn't seem like the healthiest thing to her, "So, if ya don't mind me askin', what do you do?"

"What do I do?"

"Yeah, you're job?"

"Oh! Uhm...I work as a waitress down at that small little bar...actually not quite that far from 4 Play."

"Oh! You work at The Clover Pub? That place always did look so cute to me! I've never been! I guess you'll just hafta take me out then, huh?" Alice flirted, looking cheekily up at Bella who's heart did a small back flip, a grin finding its way across her face. Alice wanted to see her again?? Alice wanted to go on another date?!? Alice really did like her!!

"Okay!! I'd love to take you there sometime!"

"How about tomorrow night?" Alice offered, setting her bowl down and leaping off the counter. She walked over to Bella, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist.

"That sounds perfect. I'll call you?"

"A' course! Like I said, I always got my cell phone on me an' I always answer it!" Alice beamed up at Bella who smiled right back at her, giving in to how irresistable the small girl was and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Alright, well I'm supposed to go help Rosalie with a few last minute wedding plans so I gotta head out." Bella mumbled against Alice's lips who upon hearing the news made a sad face.

"Awwe, I don't want ya t'a leave." Alice whined, an adorable puppy dog pout taking over her features and Bella melted instantly on the spot.

"I'm sorry but I gotta, I'll text you? Okay?" Bella humored the shorter girl, placing a kiss on her forehead. The corners of Alice's lips started to turn up in a smile and Bella knew she had her, she sealed the deal by placing a kiss on her lips. Bella knew she'd won when Alice began to giggle cutely, a grin on her face.

"Ohtay. Ya promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"See ya later, Alice!" Bella called out over her shoulder, watching as Alice waved excitedly from the apartment complex's front door.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" Alice called, purposefully making herself sound even more southern than she already did. God, she was so obnoxious and Bella loved every second of it.

"You're such a dork!"

"Don't lie, ya love it!" Alice called out, shutting the door and Bella rolled her eyes, facing forward as she began her walk down the sidewalk. She inhaled deeply, taking in the spring morning smell as her mind went over everything that just happened. She pulled her cell phone out from within her jean pocket, flipping it open and dialing Rosalie's number quickly.

"Rosie?"

"Bells?"

"I have soooo much to tell you!"

* * *

**A/N: Not quite a cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I honestly only write this because a.) you guys are awesome and b.) my alice has me addicted. Honestly, I reread my own chapters just for her. I'm not bragging or anything, i just made her too cute is all. Tell me whatcha think! Any questions? I'll answer what interests me :)**


	5. She'll Be The Death Of You

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, no excuses but just a busy schedule. A wedding didn't happen and things got to be a mess. Anyway read and enjoy and I'm not sure if it was directed at me but YourResidentFreak, I appreciate a good joke ;)**

* * *

"She sounds absolutely adorable but…"

"But what?" Bella asked, picking up a light blue tie, inspecting it before shaking her head in disapproval and setting it back down. She looked over at Rosalie who was busy looking at a red tie, holding it up to Emmett to see if it looked alright.

"Oh, come on, babe. This Alice chick sounds exactly like what Bella needs," Emmett chided, making a face as Rosalie wrapped the tie around his throat, trying to do it for him, "I don't like red, Hun. You know that."

"Yeah well the flowers on the tables are red so it matches. Can't you let me have one single thing, god dammit!?!?" Rosalie shrieked, her eyes wide as she glared up at her fiancé who looked genuinely scared for his life, his eyes squinting as Rosalie tied the tie up unnecessarily tight around his throat.

"Rosie, breathe. Emmett was just putting his two cents in. Just stop, calm down, and remember that you promised us that you wouldn't be a bridezilla today." Bella repeated her mantra that she'd had to chant at least 5 times today previous to this freak out. The wedding was in 5 days and Rosalie was starting to freak out. She gave props to Emmett for dealing with it so well.

"Okay…okay, alright. I'm good. I got this," Rosalie stepped back, throwing her hands up before bringing them limply down to her sides, she looked up at Emmett sweetly, "Honey, what color tie would you like to wear?"

"Uhm, I was thinking like, maybe a deep purple?" Emmett suggested warily, watching Rosalie carefully as she stared up at him blankly.

"Oh my god that doesn't even make any sense!? Why are you so goddamn stupid!?" Rosalie screamed, punching him in the shoulder repeatedly and all Emmett did was stand there with a dull expression on his face, looking helplessly at Bella who was trying not to laugh. The poor groom mouthed the words 'help me' and Bella let out a giggle before shaking her head, getting herself serious as she stood up to soothe her best friend.

"Rosalie…" She began but Rosalie was too busy punching Emmett to notice, so she tried again, "Rosie, Rose. Rose!! Rose! Stop!" Bella asked calmly, placing a hand on her best friends shoulder, the girl immediately ceased her actions, turning her head to face Bella as Emmett slowly backed away. "Rosie, sweetie, I think maybe you should go take a small 5 minute break in the living room, okay?"

"Okay…yeah…that sounds good," Rosalie inhaled deeply, running a hand through her classical golden locks. She walked out of the room and Emmett stepped forward from where ever he'd been hiding.

"Oh man, thanks for that one, Bells. I love the girl to death but man oh man she's bananas!? I can't suggest anything for this wedding? It's my wedding too, ya know?" Emmett vented, removing the tie from around his throat.

"Yeah, I know. It'll be over soon, she's not the only bride to get this way, you know? It'll be over soon, I promise."

"Promise what?" A voice asked cheerfully and the two standing in the kitchen of Rosalie's house glanced over in the direction of the voice, which came from the back door.

"Jasper!! Edward! What's up guys?" Emmett bounded over to the back door, pulling both boys in and greeting them like any guy would.

"Not much, man. How's my sister doin'?" Jasper asked quietly, folding his arms across his chest as he looked over into the living room where Rosalie could be seen sitting on the couch, talking to herself.

"She's been better. Yeah. So what're you guys doin' here? I thought you two were goin' out today?" Emmett asked, leaning his bulky frame against the dining room table.

"We were but mister sweetheart over here just had to see how you guys were doin'." Edward accused jokingly, rubbing his partners shoulders who merely laughed happily at the accusation.

"Well, it's just I know how my sister can be, right Bella?"

"Oh definitely. It's good that you showed up, really it is." Bella ran a hand through her hair, pulling her phone out and smiling when she saw that she had a text from Alice. As the boys began talking to each other, she flipped her phone open, reading the text carefully; _Hey there sweet thang! Whatcha up to?_ Bella smiled again, typing her response quickly; _Not much. Rosie's being a bridezilla. How bout you?_

"Oh yeah!? Well, nice shirt there cowboy! I wish I knew how to quit you!" Emmett mocked, his voice imitating a slow southern drawl as he pointed at Jasper's pink plaid button up. Bella raised her head up to look at the boys, a confused look on her face. Apparently she'd missed a lot.

"Man, are you gay?" Jasper asked and Edward snickered when Emmett's face grow hot.

"What!? No!? I don't even remember what I said, let alone know what gay means!!"

"Whatever, bro. So, are you up for the bachelor party tonight?" Edward asked and Emmett damn near did a dance.

"Hells yes! We're going to that one strip club, right? 4 Play?"

"What!?" Bella shouted and the three boys all looked at her with quizzical expressions before Emmett's mouth formed an 'O' as he realized her problem.

"Oooh, I forgot! You're new girlfriend works there, doesn't she?"

"What? Girlfriend??" Edward and Jasper asked in unison, surprise written on there faces. Bella's face turned beet red and she fumbled with her phone as it vibrated with a new text message.

"Bella met this hot chick at Rosalie's bachelorette party."

"No way!! Ohmygod, Bellaaaa! That's amazing! We're so happy for you!!" Jasper cooed, stepping over to Bella and placing his hands on both sides of her face.

"Thank you?"

"Wait!" Jasper dropped his hands, placing them on his hips, "Doesn't that mean she's a stripper?"

"Er, well…yeah?" Bella admitted, surprisingly not really ashamed or embarrassed like she thought she'd be. Edward smiled crookedly at her.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick'em." He joked and Bella frowned at him, her brows furrowed.

"Shut up, Edward! You don't even know her!" Bella shouted back, getting a bit defensive and the boy merely snickered at her reaction.

"So then why don't meet her?" Jasper asked, hands still on his hips, his eyes looking down at Bella challengingly. The brunette froze for a minute, her cheeks heating up.

"You…you want to meet her? You guys really wanna meet Alice?" Bella asked, scratching at the back of her neck nervously as all the guys nodded their heads, "Well, I'm texting her now, I can ask if she's working tonight?"

"Yeah!! That'd be awesome!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically, pumping his fist obnoxiously in the air.

"Yeah, real awesome. First time we meet this girl, she'll be dancing half naked in front of our faces." Edward dead panned, his tone oozing sarcasm. Jasper punched him in the arm, looking at his boyfriend disapprovingly.

"That'd be great, Bella. Really." Jasper encouraged as Bella whipped open her phone, her fingers punching against the keyboard with expert speed and precision; _Hey, I gotta question._ Bella shut her phone and it took less than a minute for the response; _Do ya wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_ Bella rolled at her eyes at the text, a small laugh erupting from her throat at how quick Alice was; _No seriously, are you working tonight?_

"Well?" Emmett asked, his impatience finally showing itself. Bella's phone vibrated and all three boys stared at her in anticipation. Bella flipped open her phone, swallowing nervously as her eyes scanned the text message.

_Yeah, why d'ya ask?_

* * *

"Holy shit. This is the best bachelor party ever!!!" Emmett shouted, his loud voice booming even above the loud thumping of the club music. Bella shifted where she sat at the bar, politely declining the bartender's offer for a drink as she was underage. She knew that since she was a girl with a credit card that got accepted everywhere, her vagina, that she could get a drink but she was far too nervous to even think about it. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the seedy club, the pink neon lights made it easier for her to see the stripper's faces.

"Which one is she?" Jasper asked curiously, squinting his eyes as though that would help him see in the dark better. Bella made a humming sound in the back of her throat as she looked about the room before her eyes caught sight of a small girl with black spiky hair, donned in a skimpy school girl outfit. She gingerly brought up a hand, her forefinger pointing in Alice's direction.

"That one."

"Damn! She's hot! Well! I'm gunna go and get me a lap dance because this guy-" Emmett gestured towards himself, "-is tying the knot soon and wants to enjoy his freedom while he can!"

"And this guy wants to meet your girl! So come on!!" Jasper grabbed Bella by the arm, leading them over to Alice who looked like she was busy trying to wrangle in a client.

"No, Jasper she's working! It's awkward!" Bella pleaded, her feet dragging as she tried stepping away from her friend's grip.

"Oh don't be such a pussy," Jasper mumbled quickly as the two came up right behind Alice who was standing in front of a group of men who were sitting together in a large booth, "Hi, there!"

"One minute, sweetie, I'm busy." Alice responded sweetly and professionally, her back still facing them.

"Hey, Alice?" Bella greeted awkwardly, raising up a hand in a half wave as Alice immediately turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Bella Swan!!" Alice cried out excitedly, a big grin on her face showing off the small dimples she had in her cheeks. Bella smiled genuinely and Alice practically jumped onto her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. The pixyish girl pulled away and was met with Jasper who held out a hand for her to shake.

"Hi! I'm Jasper Hale! Rosalie's brother! It's nice to meet you!" He greeted cheerfully and Alice's eyes narrowed slightly as she appeared to give him a once over, "Bella seems absolutely enthralled by you!"

"Well I'm terribly flattered! Bella is just the sweetest, isn't she? I'm Alice Cullen!" Alice extended her hand, grasping Jasper's firmly and shaking it gently before pulling away, her eyes sweeping over Bella who squirmed a bit under the girl's gaze.

"Every time I see you, Bella Swan I am just amazed by how breath taking you are!" Alice cooed, running a hand up Bella's arm before leaning in, her exposed stomach pressed up against Bella's front as she nipped at the brunette's ear. Bella was caught off guard by how…open Alice was when it came to showing affection, especially in front of someone she just met! Bella glanced to the side to see Jasper watching her with an amused shit eating grin on his face.

"Hun, I can't really stand around an' talk or I'll get in trouble. Now why don't y'all get yourselves a booth an' I'll be right on over, okay?" Alice whispered quickly against Bella's ear, her hot breath and the feel of her lips moving against her ear making Bella shiver. All too soon the small southern girl pulled away and looked up at Bella with a brow raised.

"Alright, well we'll be over there okay?" Bella ran a hand through her hair, biting at her lip as her free hand pointed over at a booth in the corner of the room.

"See ya soon, sweet thang." Alice winked quickly, a cocky smirk on her face before she turned abruptly strutting off in her high heels. Bella couldn't help but watch Alice walk away, the short plaid skirt she wore pretty much showed her tight ass. Jasper nudged Bella in the side with that smirk still on his face.

"I never would've taken you for an ass-man, Bella. Or should I say ass-woman?" Jasper teased, leading the two over to the booth Bella had picked out.

"Shuttup!! I can't help it! It calls to me! It wants me to touch it!" Bella over-dramatized, her hands mimicking a squeezing movement as the two took a seat in the large black leather cushions that made up the overly large booth.

"Oh okay, Bella. Whatever you say. Oh! Look! Here she comes!" Jasper bounced up and down giddily in his seat as Alice sauntered over to there booth, coming to stop and placing her hands on the table top, leaning her body forward so that if one were looking one could see directly down he white button up top. And Bella was definitely looking.

"So what can I do for you two today?" Alice joked, her intense golden eyes practically glowing in the neon lights of the club.

"How about you sit with us and we get to know you better?" Jasper asked politely and Alice frowned at him, clicking her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"No can do, sweetie. I don't get paid to talk, I get paid to dance. 'sides Bella knows me just fine." Alice flirted, her eyes once again sweeping over Bella's form. God, Bella had no idea how much more of this she could take. Alice's eyes just screamed 'I wanna fuck you.'

"Yeah but I don't. I'd like to get to know the girl who stole my friend's heart." Jasper persisted, clearly not getting Alice's subtle hints. So the small girl leant forward, her voice in a whisper.

"Look, I can't just talk to y'all! I'll get into trouble! So either I perform or I gotta go an' work someone else over!"

"Well then just give Bella a lap dance, simple as that?" Jasper stated as though it were obvious. Bella whipped her head in his direction, an incredulous look on her face. Alice merely shrugged her shoulders, sliding herself into the booth and positioning herself so that she was straddling the poor brunette.

"What!? No! Jasper's like, right there! It's awkward!!" Bella hissed, biting her lip when Alice rocked her hips against Bella's core, silencing any further protests

"So what d'ya wanna know?" Alice asked casually, running her hands up and down Bella's sides, dipping up into her shirt to tease the warm flesh underneath. Bella groaned as Alice's expert fingers toyed with the underside of her bra.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked, testing the southern girl to see if she was worth Bella's time.

"18."

"That's awful young, how'd you get into stripping?"

"Curiosity." Alice leant forward, nipping at Bella's collarbone before sliding her tongue up against Bella's neck, kissing and biting at the soft skin every now and again.

"Any family?"

"None that'd I like to mention." Alice brushed the question off expertly, her hips grinding hard into Bella as her mouth continued to work wonders against Bella's neck who by now was incredibly turned on. Her head was tilted back to rest against the seat, exposing her neck to Alice, her mouth open slightly as small noises escaped her throat.

"So would you like to come hang out with us sometime?" Jasper asked nicely, apparently interested in this girl. Bella was barely paying attention to anything else but Alice touching her but when she heard this particular question she knew that Jasper accepted Alice and definitely approved of Bella's choice.

"I'd love to." Alice replied, accentuating the word 'love' with a particularly sensual rock of her hips which caused Bella to moan loudly, her hands coming up to clutch at Alice's exposed hips.

"Unh, Alice!" Bella groaned out, spreading her legs apart a bit farther to make more room for the skilled stripper. Alice smirked as she placed a knee in between Bella's legs, pressing it against Bella's throbbing center in just the right way to make Bella moan louder.

"Ya like that sweetie? Do ya want more?" Alice teased, her voice coming out as breathy and oh so sexy. Jasper was about to get up and leave when he noticed a rather big man approaching their booth.

"Yes, oh fuck I want more!" Bella cried out, her hands gripping Alice's hips, pulling her forward so that she could capture the smaller girl's lips in a heated kiss. Gasps and moans erupting from both girls as they held onto each other like no tomorrow. Jasper glanced nervously at the big man approaching and back at the two sexually charged girls then back again.

"Uhm...Alice?" Jasper began but it was too late as the large man slammed an equally large hand down onto the table causing the girls to jump at the sound, pulling apart in surprise.

"Hey! Dixie chick! I don't pay you to fuck, I pay you to dance!" The man's voice boomed out and Alice turned her head slightly yet did not dismount Bella.

"I am workin'." She snapped, her voice sounding unusually hostile and Bella was surprised as she'd never heard Alice sound anything but happy.

"No you ain't. You been over here for too long. You know the rules. Now put these on-" The man tossed a pair of panties at Alice, the undergarment landing on her shoulder and Alice looked as though she were ready to growl at him, "-and get your little ass up on stage. It's your turn to do the panty auction."

"What!?" Alice shouted, climbing off of Bella completely and sitting defiantly in her seat, "No, it ain't!! It's Diamond's turn!!"

"Not anymore. Get up there. Or your fired." The man pulled out a clipboard from within his leather jacket, checking something off before walking away to who knows where.

"Who was that?" Bella asked once she finally came out of the daze Alice put her in.

"One of them darn managers. He absolutely loathes me an' it's all a'cause I won't sleep with him. Well, pardon me but I like to earn my money." Alice mumbled to herself, lowering her body so that she was partially under the table so that she could change into the new panties without being seen.

"So what's the panty auction?" Jasper asked the question that was on both their minds and Alice merely just looked up at them.

"You're about to find out." And as if on cue, the DJ came onto the microphone.

"SO WHO'S READY FOR THE PANTY AUCTION?" His voice echoed throughout the room and all the club goers cheered happily and Bella swore she could hear Emmett's voice above every one else's.

"PUT YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS TOGETHER FOR CARMILLA!!" A spotlight clicked on and instantly swooped its way over to Alice, shining on her brightly. The club roared with cat calls and lewd sayings as Alice simply waved a hand, strutting her way up to the center stage. She gracefully made her way onto the stage, walking up to the pole and gripping it with her right hand, her left hand placed on her hip as she looked over the crowd.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES! HIGHEST BIDDER GETS TO TAKE HOME THE PAIR OF PANTIES WORN BY NONE OTHER THAN CARMILLA!!" And with that, the DJ turned the music, the song 'Lollipop' covered by Framing Hanely began to boom throughout the club as the customers began to clamber up to the tip rail.

"Come on boys! If ya want'em ya gotta show me!" Alice's sweet southern voice called out to the crowd as she hopped onto the pole, spinning around so that her back was facing the crowd. She arched her back off the pole, her hands releasing it so that the only thing holding her lithe body up were her thighs that gripped the pole tightly, showing off every muscle in her body as she bent her body back, a smile on her face as she looked at the crowd upside down.

"Hey, baby!! Over here!!" A fat, sweaty man called out, making a pyramid of singles at the end of the stage.

"No! Me! Choose me!!" A college frat boy shouted, his pyramid growing higher then the other guys who encircle the tip rail. Bella sat straight up in her seat, her hands digging into the cushion as she watched this display of primitive lust before her. This was so disgusting!! A bunch of stupid sweaty men were ogling her Alice!! HER ALICE!? Like she was some sort of piece of meat? Fuck that!! Bella was ready to get up on stage and carry Alice away. Jasper must have sensed the possessive tension radiating off of her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, this is her job." Was all he said and Bella slumped against the cushion in defeat. He was right. This was Alice's job. But...but it didn't seem right. Alice should be hers to touch, hers to look at, hers to...well, but then again Alice wasn't hers. Alice didn't belong to her. And with that thought, Bella excused herself from the table.

"I can't watch this anymore." She muttered, a disgusted look on her face as Alice began to pull the panties off. She snarled at the display as the men cried out joyously. Bella practically bolted towards the bathroom, not aware of the fact that Alice had been watching her the entire time. Alice's eyes flickered with worry so she decided to speed this up.

"Looks like we got us a winner!" Alice called out, holding the panties up and pulling them back by the elastic, sling-shotting them at the obnoxious fat sweaty man who practically came on sight.

"CARMILLA, EVERYBODY!!" The DJ announced as Alice took a bow, quickly, before rushing backstage. She found a pair of panties and threw off her heels, knowing that they'd only slow her down. She snuck out of a side door and made her way through the crowds, pushing aside some gropers before she made her way into the girl's bathroom. She opened the door to find Bella standing against the counter, facing away from her.

"Bella, darlin'?" Alice asked softly, her voice slightly raspy from over use. She watched Bella's face in the mirror, the brunette's chocolate eyes that she loved so much glanced at her quickly before looking back down at the sink, a scoff erupting from Bella's throat.

"I'm not your darlin'." Bella spat out the last word, mocking Alice's southern accent. The smaller girl looked hurt as she stepped forward, coming up behind Bella, simply standing there.

"Bella, please look at me."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see your face," Alice stated simply and for reason the request got to Bella, who turned around, her lower back leaning against the bathroom counter. She had her arms folded across her chest defensively, her eyes downcast because she just couldn't bring herself to look into Alice's eyes, "Look...I know what you're feeling..."

"Do you know? Because I don't think you do! Alice! You're up there on stage, shakin' your ass for all those fuckin' filthy men to see and for what? A couple dollars here and there?? You're not some sort of prize for those pigs to have! You're my-!" Bella froze, her eyes widening once she realized how carried away she'd gotten. Her anger and jealousy manifesting itself into yelling. Alice looked up at her expectantly, a brow raised at her.

"I'm your...? What? What am I to you, Bella?" Alice asked softly, her tone calm and even. She took a step forward, her body uncomfortably close to Bella who back up against the counter even more.

"I..well...I..it's just...seeing you up there...like that...it made me..." Bella mumbled, her cheeks heating up as she finally realized what had been bugging her, "...it made me jealous, Alice. I wanna be the only one to see you like that, I wanna be the only one to touch you and hold you and kiss you."

"Why don'tcha say so, Bella?" Alice asked, shaking her head as she looked up at Bella in slight amusement, bringing her hands up to place them flat against Bella's upper chest, running them back to softly squeeze Bella's shoulders. Bella knew what she wanted and she knew the title was a bit childish but she wanted Alice to belong to her. And only her.

"I...Alice, I...will you...would you like to be my, uhm, girlfriend?"

"A' course, silly Bella!! I thought you'd never ask!!" Alice grinned cutely, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet happily before leaning up to place a gentle kiss against Bella's lips. After a minute or so she pulled away, wrapping her arms around Bella's slender hips, nuzzling her face against the brunette's neck.

"So I'm gunna take that as a yes?"

"Ya should! I'm so happy! Are you happy?" Alice asked excitedly, rocking them back and forth as Bella tried to hold both their weight up.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, Alice." Bella admitted softly, a blush spreading across her cheeks as Alice pulled away slightly to look up at Bella with big, golden eyes that were alight pure joy, the dimples on her cheeks showing due to her wonderful smile.

"Awe, really?" Alice asked, her eyes shining with emotion.

"Really, really." Bella smiled dreamily, pressing her forehead against Alice's. A loud knocking sound on the bathroom door brought them back to reality.

"Hey! Bella! Alice! You two in there?" A loud, obnoxious voice called out and Bella rolled her eyes, Alice merely giggled.

"Yeah! We're in here!" Bella yelled back.

"Hey, we're headin' out. It's almost 4 in the morning! You guys comin'?" Emmett asked, his voice slurring a bit probably from drinking.

"Oh, I'll make you come." Alice whispered, biting her lip slowly to capture Bella's attention who instantly became aroused at Alice's dirty talk. The two gazed intensely into each others eyes before Bella remembered she had to respond.

"We'll be right out!" She shouted back to Emmett before running her hands down Alice's backside, her hands laced together to rest above Alice's lower back.

"So?" Alice teased, an adorable grin on her face as she began rocking them again.

"So...do you wanna head back to my place?"

* * *

**A/N: Kind of not satisfied with this chapter buuuut the issue of alice's stripping had to be addressed. Next chapter will be better and there will be more AliceXBella annnnnd it will be updated faster. Promise ;)**

**Also see if you can find the references in this chapter.**


	6. Oh, Why'd You Have To Be So Cute?

**A/N: So someone got the Ke$ha reference! I'm happy! No body got the Jake and Amir one, so darn lol Uhmm...I've never seen The Closer so I don't think so? Anyway I updated fast because I'm not gunna be able to until sunday? So...here's this! It's not a filler chapter. It's important.**

* * *

"Favorite movie?"

"Awe, that's a toughie. Breakfast at Tiffany's! I just adore Audrey Hepburn! She's my kinda gal! So classy and quick-witted!"

"Awe, you mean I'm not your kinda 'gal'?" Bella teased, a look of mock hurt on her face as the two swung their interlocked hands to and fro. She giggled when Alice wrinkled her nose, smiling cutely up at Bella.

"You are exactly my kinda everythin', Bella! So, what's your favorite movie?"

"I love any sort of horror movie, like the back in the day cheesy effect good stuff. Favorite color?" Bella asked, her eyes looking ahead of her as the two strolled down the sidewalk, the light of the street lamps making Alice's eyes shine in the dark, almost cat like in their glow.

"I simply love the color blue! How 'bout you? Oh! Hey! I rhymed!" Alice giggled at herself, swinging their hands obnoxiously now as she attempted to speed them up.

"I like black and what's your hurry? My house isn't going anywhere!" Bella laughed at her lame joke, trying to keep Alice at a decent pace. It was such a nice night out and she really wanted to enjoy it. The sky was a deep dark blue with not a cloud in sight, the moon shining brilliantly against the dark back drop. The only problem was since they were heading home from a strip club, a lot of drunks were out and about being incredibly stupid.

"I'm bored with walking!!" Alice whined, a pout gracing her features as she slowed her pace only to please her Bella, Alice laughed at the thought, saying it aloud, "My Bella."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Bella asked, not quite listening as she watched two drunken guys standing by a fire hydrant.

"I'mma jump this fuckin' thing!" Guy number one shouted, his words slurred.

"Dude, no way, man! It's like, public property or some shit!" Guy number two brilliantly countered, all the while Bella and Alice were walking by them. Guy number one's face contorted into pure focus as he lunged over the fire hydrant only to slam his lower half into it, falling over the hydrant and landing flat on his face.

"Awe. It grew." He shouted, his voice muffled from the grass as he lay there on the ground.

"You're my Bella!" Alice chirped, her voice high and goofy as she looked up at the taller girl holding her hand. Bella looked down at her amusedly, a blush on her face.

"Oh so now I'm your Bella?"

"Yup!! Mine! Mine Bella!" Alice repeated childishly, squeezing Bella's hand tightly before bopping her head against the brunette's shoulder, keeping it there as they made their way to Bella's house.

"Whoa, okay there, caveman. Possessive, much?" Bella joked, stepping onto her porch and fishing for her keys in her pockets.

"Hey, if I want somethin' then it's mine." Alice retorted, releasing Bella's hand to quickly slap the girl on the ass. Bella yelped at the contact, whipping her head down to glare at the mischievous little pixie.

"Save that for the bedroom!" Bella whispered, a smile on her face to show that she was kidding, kind of but a blush on her cheeks as she really didn't mean to say that a loud. She was usually so shy but Alice brought out the worst (best?) in her.

"Oh, I figured you was the type'a girl who liked it rough." Alice smirked, sliding her hand into the back pocket of Bella's tight jeans, kneading the soft flesh beneath the fabric. Bella closed her eyes, a small whimper escaping the back of her throat.

"Alice…stop…" Bella pleaded, trying to ignore the sensation between her legs as she finally found the keys, missing a few times before getting the key into the lock. She quickly opened the door just as Alice was bringing her hand up to slide underneath Bella's shirt, "Jesus Christ! At least wait 'til we're inside!"

"Awe, don't act like ya don't like it. Every girl loves to be teased because well, we are teases!" Alice reasoned, skipping inside Bella's house and doing a small graceful twirl as she took in the room. Bella watched the movement, reminded of a ballerina, "It's absolutely darlin', Darlin'!"

"Thanks?" Bella wasn't too sure how to respond to that, no body really complimented her small apartment.

"So I know why ah don't live with my parents, why don't you live with yours?" Alice asked, her calm, southern accent coaxing Bella into easily answering a question she usually liked to avoid.

"Well, my mom lives in Phoenix and my Dad still lives here in Forks, it's just...well, and I've always liked to be independent so as soon as I turned 18, I moved out." Bella explained nonchalantly, watching the small girl flit about her house, examining one thing, getting bored and moving on to the next thing.

"Ya know what would make this place perfect, Bella!?" Alice asked excitedly, a goofy grin on her face as she fell back onto the brunette's over sized couch, her arms reaching up to the ceiling as she blew her bangs out of her face.

"What?" Bella dead panned, wandering over to the couch and taking a seat by Alice's head, grabbing the clicker and flicking on the T.V.

"A kitty cat!!" Alice shouted, bending her head back a bit to look up at Bella who threw her arms up in the air dramatically.

"Oh! What a surprise!" She shouted, dipping down to wrap Alice's head in a headlock, rubbing the girl's black hair back and forth viciously in a noogie. Alice squealed adorably, kicking her legs as she grasped at Bella's forearm, trying to pull her away.

"Stop it! Stop it! Bella!!" Alice shrieked, giggling like mad and settling down once Bella relinquished, pulling the pixyish girl's head onto her lap, running her fingers soothingly through Alice's hair, scratching at the scalp every now and then. The small girl hummed happily beneath her, attempting to make a purring noise before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Awe does that feel good?" Bella cooed, scratching more to prove a point. Bella watched as Alice closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her full lips. The two sat in silence, sans the T.V which was playing music videos seeing as it was so early in the morning.

"It feels so good; I have such a head ache." Alice moaned in content, snuggling her head against Bella's lap, "Bella Swan, how are you even up right now?" Alice asked, her voice coming out in a small, honey sweet tone indicating that she was actually sleepy. Bella raised a brow at this, ceasing the scalp message briefly.

"Me? What about you, silly girly? I swear you've been awake for two days!" Bella bent down quickly, placing a kiss on the tip of Alice's nose, the small girl wrinkled her nose cutely, grinning up at Bella.

"Two days is a bit of'a exaggeration, sweetie. I'm used to it, you ain't. Aren'tcha tired?" Alice asked, rubbing at her eyes cutely and Bella couldn't help but go awe.

"I'm fine, you however-" Bella shook her at the small girl in her lap who grinned sheepishly up at her, "-are clearly tired."

"Nah, I'm just crashin' is all." Alice replied, sitting up to stretch, her actions constantly reminding Bella of a cat.

"Well, yeah I can imagine. You strippers don't sleep or whatever so it's no surprise you're finally tired." Bella stood up off the couch, stretching as well and running a hand through her brown locks. She turned to look down at Alice who was simply watching her.

"Sweetie, I said I was crashin', I ain't tired." Alice repeated, a brow rose up at the brunette who was now slightly confused.

"Isn't...that…the same thing?" Bella asked, a quizzical expression on her face. Alice shook her head, getting up off the couch as well to stand in front of the taller girl. She wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"D'ya wanna go to bed, darlin'?" Alice nuzzled her face into Bella's neck, nipping at the soft skin and placing a gentle kiss on the spot.

"Mmm, in what way do you mean?" Bella brought her hands down Alice's lower back, sliding them down to the girl's tight ass, squeezing hard which caused Alice to moan, biting down Bella's collar bone in reaction.

"You just love my ass, don'tcha?" Alice asked, kissing her way up Bella's neck and nibbling on the girl's ear lobe. Bella sighed, her hands still gripping the pixyish girl's behind.

"What's not to love?" Bella gave Alice's ass a rather hard squeeze, feeling Alice stiffen against her body, the small girl groaning at the erotic touch.

"Unnh, god, Bella." Alice whined, burying her head into Bella's neck as the brunette dragged her hands up Alice's backside, lifting her shirt up as she did so. She smiled dreamily as she took in the feel of Alice's warm skin beneath her hands, running them and down the smaller girl's sides, resting them on her hip bones. She let her thumbs toy with the waist line of Alice's jeans.

"So…you sure you're not tired?" Bella asked, her voice low and husky, her chocolate eyes boring into Alice's golden ones with a look of lust and desire that matched Alice's own.

"Baby, I'm ready to go all day if that's what ya want." Alice bit her lower lip teasingly, bringing her hands up to tangle themselves into Bella's brown locks, tugging at the tresses gently as she brought her knee up to settle between Bella's legs.

"Kiss me."

"So demandin'." Alice smirked before leaning up and capturing Bella's full lips with her own, pressing hard against her with need. The pixie like girl nipped at Bella's lower lip, tugging on it and sliding her tongue against it before Bella took the hint, opening her mouth to allow Alice's tongue inside. The two kissed passionately, moans and gasps erupting from the both as their hands started to roam all over each other's bodies. Bella took a step forward then another and another before Alice felt the couch push against her back legs, she let out a whimper and Bella smirked before pushing the girl down onto the couch, her arms coming up over her head as Bella crawled on top of her.

"God, you're so fucking hot." Bella breathed out, her breath coming out in pants and gasps. She looked down at the girl beneath her, the throbbing between her legs driving her insane as Alice looked up at her with the sexiest look. Alice's arms were still above her head, her chest heaving up and down with each breath she took, her spiky black hair looked soft as it fell around her face and onto the couch, her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were lidded as she smirked up at Bella.

"Are ya just gunna stare at me-" Alice leant up, using her stomach muscles to hold her weight. She pressed her lips against Bella's ear, nipping at the ear lobe, "-or are ya gunna touch me?"

"Oh god." Bella shuddered, arching her back and shutting her eyes. She opened them quickly before slamming her lips against Alice's, pressing her body down against into the petite frame beneath her. She straddled Alice's hips, rocking their cores together as she brought her hands up to lose them in Alice's messy hair. Alice moaned into Bella's mouth, pulling away to catch her breath, her fingers scraping along Bella's backside.

"Bella! Unh! More!" She cried out, arching her back against Bella's stomach while the brunette started to grind harder into Alice, her hips bucking against Bella in a frenzy. Alice tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to Bella who took it as an invite to attack the pixyish girl's neck. She began nipping, biting, kissing at the soft, warm, tan skin, anything to elicit more sounds from Alice. Her moans, her whimpers, her gasps, oh god all of them got her even more excited.

As she began to bring her hands down Alice's waistline, she froze. What the hell was she doing? She'd never been with a girl before?!? She had no idea what to do! Oh shit. As Alice squirmed beneath her, Bella tried to continue with what she'd been doing previous to her sudden realization yet something was off now. She was scared. Alice had clearly done her fair share of things and what if Bella couldn't please her? Couldn't satisfy her? As all these thoughts ran through her mind, she noticed that Alice had stopped moving. She brought her head up from Alice's neck to check on the girl in case something was wrong and was incredibly surprised at the sight before her.

"Alice??" Bella asked, a look of extreme confusing on her face as she looked down at the girl beneath her. Alice's eyes were closed and her breathing was calm and even. She…was asleep? "Alice? The hell?"

Bella pushed herself up, her arms propping her body up as she looked down at Alice. What the fuck? How long had she paused for? Less than a minute she was sure! How could she have fallen asleep so quickly? What had she said before? She wasn't even tired! Just 'crashin' whatever the hell that meant, as though it were any different from being tired.

"Crashing?" Bella asked herself, realization finally dawning on her. Alice had complained of a headache earlier, she worked crazy hours and still managed to have energy after the fact and she hardly ever slept. She looked down at the pixie girl that had stolen her heart, shaking her head in slight disappointment. Still, she felt so much for this girl, her heart won out over her head and she stood up off the couch, bending down to pick up the smaller girl, cradling her in her arms and carrying her off bridal style down her hallway. She made her way to her bedroom, setting Alice carefully down onto the bed. She walked over to her window, shutting the blinds as the sun was beginning to come up.

"Oh Alice, look at what you do to me." Bella mumbled forlornly, walking over to the bed and laying down next to the girl. She brushed aside a few stray hairs from Alice's face, pressing her hands against the girl's cheek before sliding her hand down her neck, down her arms and resting it on Alice's small waist, pulling her closer to her body. It was deliciously warm in Bella's room so she ignored the blanket pooled by her feet. She brought Alice ever nearer to her, resting her chin atop the girl's head, inhaling deeply to catch the scent of Alice's shampoo. She smiled dreamily, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Alice's tiny body.

"Bella…" Alice muttered in her sleep, her arms wrapping around Bella's waist to pull her flush against her, burying her head into Bella's neck. Bella smiled at this yet she couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened. If what she thought turned out to be true, she'd have to have a little talk with Alice when she woke up. Yet where to even begin? She couldn't just walk into this girl's life, claim she didn't agree with the things Alice did and expect her to change. No, things didn't work that way. Now, if Alice really liked her and wanted things to progress, perhaps she would change but that was if Alice wanted things to progress. Bella sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. She would worry about it later when they were both more awake.

For now she would rather just fall asleep in Alice's arms, so far, the best place to be.

* * *

"Unnngh…'s bright."

"Shhhh, you whiner…" Bella groaned, her eyes squinting while burrowing her head in Alice's mess of soft, black hair.

"Am not…you are," Alice whined, rubbing her face against Bella's neck, inhaling the brunette's scent, "Mmm, you smell good."

"You smell better," Bella challenged, daring to open her eyes. She let them adjust to the warm color of the room, noticing how the orange glow made it feel ethereal, "It's 4:30 in the afternoon, Hun."

"Awe, I kinda like that pet name," Alice mumbled, pulling away to look up at Bella, a small smile on her face, "Good afternoon, my Bella."

"Good afternoon, my Alice." Bella smiled back, yawning quickly and laughing when Alice was basically forced to yawn too. The two giggled at each other before settling back down to simply look at each other, admiring one another.

"Bella Swan, I do declare that you are the best thing to wake up to."

"Alice Cullen, I love it when you ever say that!"

"Say what?" Alice asked, a quizzical expression on her face that looked absolutely adorable on her. Bella grinned, placing a quick kiss on Alice's lips before pulling away to rest her forehead against Alice's.

"Whenever you say one of your little southern expressions," Bella bit her lip, blushing slightly as though she were admitting a secret, "I think it's adorable."

"I think you're adorable!" Alice exclaimed, bopping her head against Bella's before rolling over on top of the brunette, placing kiss after kiss against her lips, "An' sweet! An' amazing! An' a buncha other things ya don't see yourself!"

"Whatever you say, goofball, whatever you say." Bella didn't even bother to argue, she'd just woken up and could barely muster up the strength the question she really wanted to ask Alice. She was always a coward when it came to confrontation but this was something she just had to know.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Alice asked, noticing the far off look in Bella's eyes. She wiggled against the brunette's body, once again pressing her forehead against Bella's.

"Alice…would…well, I gotta ask you something."

"Ask me anythin', Bella!" Alice grinned that adorable grin of hers and she looked so beautiful with the evening sun's ray falling over her, accentuating all the unique things about her. Her short, spiky hair, the dimples in her cheeks, the bright amber color of her eyes, her small facial features, everything that made her the prettiest girl Bella has ever seen.

"What did you mean earlier? About crashing?"

* * *

**A/N: So! What do you think Alice meant? And what she's doing? If you guess right, I might update faster because I'm sure some of you will have an opinion on it and I love to prove a point. I'm not one to give life lessons because I believe it's your life, live it how you want. I've done what Alice is doing so I'm not just throwing it in here for drama or shit. I hate when people write about things, they've no experience doing like alcohol or drugs such as weed or whatever else. And I cannot stand when authors try to cram their ideals down readers throats. It's shameful.**


	7. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

**A/N: I honestly read every single review and appreciate every single one. You guys are fantastic!! Now most of you were either too high or too low at your guess but most of you had the right idea. Updated sunday though! woo!**

* * *

"What I meant?"

"Yeah, earlier, when you said that you were crashing and not just tired?"

"Oh, sweetie, I just meant that I was comin' down." Alice restated calmly and Bella only began to grow impatient.

"Comin' down off of what exactly?" Bella asked slowly so that maybe now Alice would understand her confusion. The girl atop her made a face, her mouth open in an 'O' as she finally realized what was going on. Alice frowned, using her arms to lift herself up off of Bella. She sat up on the bed Indian style and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Off of the adderall I took the other day, 's no big deal, Hun. Just gives me awful headaches." Alice explained as though it were nothing and Bella sat up, her eyebrows raised as Alice looked at simply, her head cocked to the side in a curious puppy manner.

"You take pills?"

"Every now an' then. I gotta stay up somehow?" Alice shrugged it off, looking at Bella as though she were being dense.

"But you don't have a.d.h.d? Do you?"

"Ha, well that's a diff'rent matter entirely, my dear. Sometimes I think ah do but then again I think everybody has it to some degree."

"So you're getting fucked up on someone's prescription pills?" Bella spat out, sounding outright disgusted and disappointed in Alice. The small black haired girl frowned at this, not liking the tone in Bella's voice.

"Hey now! Back off! My job has demandin' hours! Some girls do lines, some spike their coffee an' some girls take Uppers! I pop an adderall every now an' again, so what?" Alice's voice was starting to take on an edge signifying that Bella oughta watch her step but being her stubborn self, she didn't. Her emotions clouded her judgment, severely. What was Alice doing? Didn't she care about her body? At all?

"So what? Alice, do you care about what you do to yourself at all?" Bella shouted, getting off of the bed, her hands on her hips as her brown eyes bore into Alice's gold ones which were now narrowed in controlled anger.

"It's my body, Bell-uh. I'll do with it as I please." Alice retorted, her words coming out with a bite yet her tone was deceptively calm and even.

"Yeah? Is that what you wanna do with your body? Pop pills and dance all night half naked for a bunch of men who jerk off to you dancing around all night!?? Half naked?!?" Bella waved her arms around for emphasis; she was starting to lose it now, her emotions getting the better of her. Alice made a face of complete disbelief, shaking her head at the brunette before her.

"Fuck you!" She shrieked, her tiny hands clenching at the sheets beneath her, "How dare you? Honestly? How dare you? Ya think that just cause we're datin' now that you can waltz on in to my life an' tell me how to live mine? I like ya for who ya are, not what ya do or how ya do it? I thought it was the same way for you?"

"It is the same way for me! It's just, I just want you to be okay, Alice." Bella let her arms fall limply to her sides, her eyes pleading with Alice to understand what was going on with her. Yet there was a problem with that.

"I am okay! I've been okay!? I've been okay since ah was fendin' for myself at 14 years old! I was okay before you an' I'm okay now? Ya got me?" Alice snapped, her adorable features making her look like an angry puppy. Bella almost couldn't take her seriously and this was a problem. Alice was so cute and so little, Bella felt the need to protect her and keep her safe. She knew in the back of her mind that Alice was more than capable of handling her own but still…

"I know, Alice, I know…it's just…I mean don't you see where I'm coming from at all?" Bella asked, feeling as though she lost control of the argument.

"No? I really don't, Isabella, because ya aren't tellin' me what you really think? You're just yellin' at me for somethin' that's my problem an' not yours." Alice voiced reasonably and Bella ran a hand through her brown locks, a sigh escaping her lips as she tried to calm herself down. This was their first fight. Great. Together for three days and already Bella was screwing it up.

"I know I shouldn't be knocking you for what you do. You're an adult, you can clearly take care of yourself, it's just…so many bad things could happen to you, Alice. Those pills, if you abuse them…they're so bad for your body and the stripping?" Bella began, starting to feel exhausted. Alice looked up at her warmly, a half smile on her face as she stood up from the bed, approaching Bella with all the grace of a ballerina.

"Darlin', bad things could happen to me any time of the day, anywhere. I choose to do those things an' I know the consequences for my actions. I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. Honest." Alice rubbed Bella's forearms, sliding her hands down to hold onto Bella's.

"Yeah but…I mean…do I even know the real Alice? The one not hopped up on adderall? Do I know you?" Bella asked, her question seeming to have a double meaning.

"No, Hun, ya don't," Alice replied honestly and Bella was a bit taken aback by that, "I know that sounds harsh but I don't sugar coat things, sweetie. We just met. We're goin' a bit fast an' we need to slow down a bit. But it's up to you, I'll go 2 miles an hour or 70 as long as I'm goin' with you."

"I'm the older one and here you are being all mature and responsible." Bella teased, closing her eyes when Alice leant up and kissed her lips softly.

"I know but that's the way ah grew up. So what d'ya say? D'ya still wanna waste your time on lil' ol' me?" Alice asked cutely, batting her eye lashes and biting her lower lip cutely. Bella let out a low chuckle, wrapping Alice up in a tight hug, afraid that if she let go, Alice would go.

"I'd waste all of my time on you if I could."

"Awe, well aren't you quite the sweet talker! How 'bout we make a deal?" Alice stepped back, extending her hand, a serious look on her face, "If things progress an' what I do still bothers ya then I'll look for a new job, ya hear?"

"I hear," Bella couldn't help but smile at this, taking Alice's hand in her own and shaking it firmly, sealing the deal. Alice was willing to change for her if things got serious between them. There's no way she was lucky enough to meet a girl like this, "So…no more pills?"

"I never said that," Alice smirked, turning on her heel and sauntering over to the door way, her back facing Bella as she placed a hand delicately on the door frame, glancing over her shoulder, "I dunno if you can handle pure Alice. She's kinda crazy."

"Hey, I'm up for a challenge." Bella replied, sliding her hands into her pockets, she watched as Alice's smirk grew.

"Good. Cause if ya can't handle me at my worst then ya sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." And with that Alice left the room and Bella simply stood there, in awe of the girl she was falling for. She stood there for a moment before shaking her head, realizing that-

"Hey! Where are you going, you little butt! This is my apartment!" Bella called out, trotting out of her room, looking down her hallway both ways before Alice responded.

"I wanna take a shower! Where's it at!!" Alice whined, coming around the corner with an apple in her hand, a couple bites already taken out of it.

"The room with a toilet in it? And where did you get that apple??" Bella asked, a quizzical expression on her face as she watched Alice shrug her shoulders.

"The room with a fridge in it, ya smart ass. I'm gunna shower an' then I think we should go to your place of work!" Alice replied nonchalantly, taking a bite of the apple as she walked past Bella, poking her head into a room or two before she found the bathroom, stepping inside and waiting for Bella's response before shutting the door. The brunette simply looked at her in wonder.

"My place of work for what?"

"For our date tonight!"

"Our date tonight?"

"Yes, silly girly! Y'all wanna get to know me, ya gotta feed me. Plus ya been to the strip club twice! I ain't even ever been to your restaurant!" Alice pointed out, a 'duh' expression on her face and Bella scratched the back of her neck.

"True. Alright, alright I guess I'm taking you out on a date tonight." Bella replied begrudgingly, a fake look of irritation on her face and Alice giggled, a big grin on her face.

"Oh hush up, you! Ya know ya wanna do it so ya can off your hot girlfriend to all your co-workers!" Alice wrinkled her nose, her dimples showing as she grinned.

"Oh, yup. You got me. That was the plan all along," Bella smirked, taking the few steps between her and Alice. She reached down by Alice's waist, at the last inch redirecting her hand to grab onto the door knob, "For a stripper, you sure are smart!"

"Hey!!" Alice cried out, a look of mock hurt on her face. Bella laughed happily before slamming the door on Alice who whined from the other side of the closed door, "That was mean! You're mean! I don't like you!"

"Yeah, okay. You don't like me like you don't like kittens." Bella responded sarcastically, walking away from the door.

"You win this round, Bella Swan!! You win!!" Alice shouted and Bella couldn't help but laugh at the goofy girl, walking down the hall and listening as the sound of the shower started up. She sat down on her couch, picking up her phone and responding to the few texts she'd missed due to her nap with Alice. Her eyes scanned the missed events; Seven from Rose, one from Jasper and one from Emmett. Bella rolled her eyes as she went through Rose's first.

_Hey, what's up?_

_Bellllaaaaaa._

_Bella, dammit answer me._

_I need to know your opinion on a few things for the wedding._

_Today would be great. The wedding's in 4 days._

_Are you with that Alice girl? Go figure, you're so crazy over her it's like a school girl with a crush. Text me back asap._

_Bella! So help me God if you don't get back to me soon, I will end you._

Bella swallowed hard, completely aware of how brutal Rose could be sometimes. She quickly shot her back a text, explaining what had happened. She went through Jaspers quickly; _Hey, cutie! How'd it go with the southern belle?_ She smiled at Alice's nickname, typing up her response; _she's amazing, Jazz. I can't get enough of her :) _She hit send and read through Emmett's text, a laugh escaping her as she read it; _Bella! Please for my sake answer Rose!! She keeps flippin' out and I just wanna play Call of Duty, Bella! That's all I want!_

"Oh poor boy." Bella mused, shutting her phone and laying down on the cushion closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of Alice in the shower. Not a moment later, she heard a raw yet beautiful voice coming from the bathroom. She opened her eyes, listening closer to discover that Alice was singing in the shower.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now; wish right now, wish right now." Alice's singing voice was actually pretty good not that Bella was totally surprised. It seemed as though this girl could do anything. Her voice was slightly raspy yet powerful and she could definitely carry a tune, her southern accent giving it a nice twang. Bella listened to the petite girl hum a few lyrics, closing her eyes as she reveled in the lovely sound. A few moments later the sound of Alice getting out of the shower made Bella sit up, realizing that Alice had nothing to change into. She got up off the couch, trotting down the hall and knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Hey! I forgot to ask, do you need clothes?"

"Clothes would be nice, yeah."

"Is it okay if the pants are…a bit big? I mean, what're you? Like a size one?"

"Would ya be mad if I said zero?"

"Seriously? As if I didn't feel bad enough compared to you!" Bella joked and she heard Alice scoff on the other side of the door.

"Oh shuddup, Belladonna! I love every single about you an' that oughta be enough for you." Alice reassured and Bella blushed, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Awe, it is!!" Bella almost squealed, ambling into her room to find some clothes for the pixyish girl. God, Rose was right. She was just like a little school girl with some huge crush. She bent over, rummaging through the clothes on her floor to find something that wouldn't totally swallow Alice's small frame. She froze when she heard a cat call from behind her. She looked back to see Alice standing against the doorframe, wearing nothing but a bright yellow and grey lacey bra complete with a lacey bright yellow and grey thong that fit her wonderfully. Bella almost had a nose bleed as Alice gazed at her predatorily.

"Gotta say, I'm likin' the view." Alice leered and Bella realized she was still bent over. She felt her face heat up and she swallowed hard before mustering up a response.

"Same here." Was all she could manage and Alice's grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Maybe tonight you'll get lucky."

"Maybe tonight you won't pass out from drugs." Bella snickered when Alice's mouth form an 'O' before she bounded up the brunette, slapping her gently on the shoulder.

"Bella Swan! You are so feisty today!" She pointed out, grabbing at the clothes that Bella held her in hand. She ambled back into the bathroom and Bella sighed as she waited a couple minutes before Alice finally unveiled herself. Bella's jaw dropped. The petite girl was wearing one of Bella's band t-shirts, it was black and slightly baggy on her. Her lower half was covered in a pair of daisy dukes that stopped mid-thigh. The sight of Alice wearing her clothes was just so…sexy, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous. You look…so good." Bella's gaze wandered up and down the southern girl's body, getting slightly turned on and this time it was Alice's turn to blush.

"Ya think so?" She asked shyly, making a cute face as she played with a few strands of her short, spiky hair.

"Absolutely."

"I kinda like wearin' your clothes. They smell good! Like…well, I dunno what like but I like it!!" Alice bounced back immediately, lifting up an arm to press her nose against the upper sleeve of the t-shirt, inhaling slightly. Bella rolled her eyes, laughing at Alice's antics.

"Okay, little girl why don't you start the car? My keys are by the fridge, I'm gunna get changed real quick meet you down there."

"Sounds like a plan, wo-man!"

* * *

"When are you coming back?"

"I've told you like a hundred times, I took this entire week off for the wedding!!"

"I know but dammit, Bella! None of these other girls know what they're doing!! One of the new girls, sweet girl but so stupid, asked me what goes in a jack and coke? Fuckin' jack and coke!?!? What the hell else?!?"

"Ashley! Calm down! I'm sorry! I'll be back in a few days!" Bella laughed in between words, watching as her manager shook her head before removing their menus and heading back into the kitchen. Alice clapped her hands giddily, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Oh I'm so excited!! I cannot wait for my cheese sticks!! I love cheese sticks soooo much!! Dip'em in ranch an' they're soooo amazing! I love'em!" Alice made a goofy face and Bella would've been embarrassed to be seen in public with someone acting so childish but it was different with Alice. She was so charming and cute, all the people sitting nearby seemed to be enchanted by her ways as well. A few were sending knowing glances Bella's way, smiling in approval and she even got a few thumbs up as Alice rambled from one topic to another, her hands moving vivaciously about as she talked.

"Oh that reminds me one time when I was at work, this girl, Crystal, came in to work lookin' a bit red if ya know what I mean an' so I asks her, cause I heard ya know, 'Aren't you pregnant, sweetie?' an' she goes 'Well yeah but it's not like tanning can hurt the baby, it's inside of me, duh?' an' I go 'Hun, the UV rays do effect the baby' an' she goes-" Alice paused mid-story, a smile finding its way across her face when she noticed Bella wasn't listening to her, simply watching her talk, "-Bella, are you listenin' to me?"

"Something about an idiot girl and how her boyfriend should've pulled out." Bella dead panned, taking a sip of her pop and Alice broke out into laughter.

"Well, yeah that's the gist of it. Ya weren't listenin' were ya?"

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't," Bella admitted, a smile showing that she hadn't meant to be rude, "I can't help! You're so fun to watch! Everything you do is so interesting!" Bella ran a hand through her hair, watching as their waitress appeared, and setting down their appetizers.

"Okay, Bells, you're food will be out shortly, everything okay so far?" The girl asked, her eyes glancing between her two customers, a little smirk on her face.

"Everything's great, Stephanie, really. How's Angela been doin' here? She started two days ago right?" The waitress made a face at the question and Bella raised a brow.

"Uhhh she's…ya know..well…she's new." Was all she said before turned around and headed back over to the hostess's stand.

"Ya know this place is awful cute." Alice commented, her golden eyes looking about the room, loving how the décor was so homey and warm. It was like being inside of a real Irish pub but without the obnoxious drunk feel to it.

"It is, isn't it? I like working here, I always get tipped well."

"I betcha it's cause the customer's just love their hot waitress!" Alice flirted causing Bella to blush.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? Oh I think so. I'm sure she's just oh so good at what she does."

"Well, let's just say she knows how to please people." Bella brought her arms up on the table, folding them below her chest and leaning forward slightly, pushing up her cleavage. Immediately Alice's eyes glanced down before trailing back up, resting on Bella's lips.

"Mmmm, I'm sure you could please me just fine." Alice winked and Bella damn near lost it. The small of their cheese sticks wafting in the air brought her back and she cleared her throat, sitting back in her seat.

"Let's, uh, hurry up and eat this. I kinda wanna go home soon." Bella rushed, grabbing a cheese stick.

"I wonder why?" Alice asked innocently, placing her forefinger on her lower lip, her eyes big and doe like. Bella shivered, loving the act.

"Oh, we need to go home like, now."

* * *

"Unh!!" Alice cried out, her small frame pushed up against the door as soon as Bella managed to shut it. Bella rushed forward, pressing her body roughly against Alice's, groaning when the small girl wrapped her legs around Bella's waist, allowing herself to be supported up against the door. The brunette bit down on the juncture between Alice's collar bone and neck, sucking hard on it, licking and nipping at the spot she'd now formed. Alice mewled at the sensation, her hands gripping and squeezing at Bella's shoulder as the taller girl began to grind into her.

"Oh, fuck, Alice. If you-" Bella kissed her neck, "-pass out on me this time-" then her jaw line, "-I will seriously hurt you."

"I like it rough." Alice muttered before Bella silenced her, slamming her lips into Bella's, their mouths opening instantly as their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Their bodies pressed firmly together and Bella pulled away, biting her lower lip when Alice started talking dirty to her, "Oh Bella, I want you so wet for me, I wanna feel your body beneath me, screamin' my name. I wanna fuck you so hard, you can't walk for days."

"Unnnh, Alice!!" Bella cried out as the pixyish girl's lips were pressed against her ear, her voice breathy and hot as she whispered naughty things into Bella's ear. The brunette wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, holding her tight as she began walking them back towards her room. She kicked the door shut before dropping them onto the bed, Alice trapped beneath her as she straddled her. Her hips rocking against her core, Alice tilted her head back, a moan escaping her lips.

"Bellaaaa, yes! Yes, more!!" Alice moaned, her breath coming out in pants, noise after noise being elicited from her throat. Bella sat up quickly, tearing off her shirt as Alice sat up and tore off her own, latching onto Bella's neck before kissing her way down to the top parts of her breasts, her small hands making quick work of Bella's bra, tossing it aside. She took a nipple into her mouth, her tongue running over it causing Bella to cry out in pleasure, her hands finding home in Alice's hair, tugging on it roughly. Alice smirked against Bella's chest before she flipped them over, calling top. Bella watched with delight as Alice lowered her body down, stopping when her head was right between Bella's legs. Alice bit her lip erotically, her hands running up and down Bella's hip bones before sliding them, unbuttoning her jeans. She slid the material down, tossing them aside before bringing her head back down, pressing her nose right up against Bella's throbbing center, inhaling deeply.

"Alice!! Please!!" Bella pleaded, the feeling of Alice pressed against her driving her wild.

"Oh god, you smell so fuckin' good." Alice groaned out, taking her teeth and biting at the top of her panties, pulling them down slowly simply to tease Bella furthermore. She gripped Bella's hips gently, looking up before diving in, "I promise I'll take care of you, my Bella."

"I know." Bella whispered, her head slamming back onto the bed when Alice's tongue ran its way up her slit slowly, dipping between her wet folds for a sample. Bella gripped the sheets beneath her, her legs spreading further apart to give Alice better access. She arched her back, her mouth falling open and her eyes squeezing shut as Alice ran her tongue over her throbbing clit, pressing hard against it, taking it between her teeth and sucking on it. Bella felt her stomach muscles tightening, everything tightening as her body brought all the wonderful feelings back down between her legs. This was too much for her to handle, this girl, this incredibly hot girl was eating her out as though she were starved.

"Say my name, baby." Alice demanded, nipping at the tip of Bella's clit. Bella cried out, her toes curling at the sensations. Her mind was clouded and only one thing was on her mind; Alice, Alice. Alice.

"Alice!! Yes, Alice! More! Right there, yes, yes! Alice!!!" Bella moaned out, gasping and mewling. Her hands fisted in the sheets, her back arching up high, her head whipping side to side. Alice took one last lick, looking up through her lashes right as Bella climaxed, screaming Alice's name out as her body shook. The smaller girl crawled up the body, every inch of her body pressed against Bella's as she leant down, placing tender kisses all over Bella's face, still in a post-orgasm daze.

"Bella Swan that is the cutest face I ever did see!!" Alice giggled, her bubbly self coming back out to play. Bella laughed weakly, her breathing starting to go back to normal. Alice wrinkled her nose cutely, kissing Bella's lips softly before sliding her body off of the exhausted brunette, curling herself into Bella's side. She nuzzled her face into Bella's neck, allowing the girl to rest her chin atop her head, "So…how was that for your first time lesbian experience?"

"Oh…shuddup…you," Bella gasped out, wrapping her arms around Alice's tiny waist and bringing her closer to her side, "It was amazing. You're so amazing, Ali."

"Ali? I kinda like that nickname. But only you can call me that, ya hear?" Alice threatened, yawning half way through and Bella chuckled.

"Okay, baby girl, whatever you want."

"Damn straight!" Alice grinned, closing her eyes as she snuggled against Bella's body, her body relaxing, feeling quite content. Bella yawned, her eyes closing as she allowed sleep to finally over come her. She wanted to fall asleep like this, with Alice in her arms, every day. It was the best feeling in the world to have someone who wants to be with you like this, to be willing to put up with you when you could hardly put up with yourself.

"You're so easy to fall for…Alice…" Bella mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Alice's eyes opened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was worth the wait. Now, as for the adderall thing, I know what I'm talking about unlike authors who make their character do some form of something and make it seem terrible when they've no experience to back it up. I hate that. Absolutely hate that. Anyway, I used to take adderall XR and lemme tell you...no. no don't do it. maybe. Actually to me, nothing seems wrong with it but I can do with or without it. Any questions about anything hit me up, I respond. Honest. Now the whole tanning bed story is true. Some people should not be allowed to breed.**


	8. Your Love Is My Drug

**A/N: Been like a week and I'm sorry about that but I been busy. Anyway, this chapter's kinda short but it covers a lot and it will lead into the next chapter which is going to be long and filled with cinematical things that will keep you entertained.**

**Now a certain anonymous reviewer asked me a somewhat silly question. Now, not to single this person out, it's simply because they are anonymous and I can't respond to them any other way other than this.**

**No. I will not write this in first person perspective for either Bella or Alice or anybody for that matter to simply make it 'easier' for you to read. I am not dumbing down my writing for you. You choose to read this. I do not force you. Some of the greatest books of all time were written in third person perspective so obviously it is not that hard to read. I refuse to dumb something down because I feel like that leads to dumbing people down and that is the last thing this country needs, more illiterate dumbed down people.**

**I'm sorry if that comes out as harsh or rude but that is the truth. I do not sugar coat things and usually stuff doesn't bug me but that request struck me as odd.**

* * *

"What time's your shift start?"

"In an hour or so…"

"Why you here so early then?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Alice looked hard at herself in the mirror, her eyes glancing up now and again to glare at the lights that surrounded it. Typical showgirl make-up mirror. Trying to make the strippers feel somewhat glamorous and human. She looked down at the items on the desk before her; eye liner, mascara, lipstick, lip gloss, straightener, hair pomade, and a bottle of adderall XR. She took the bottle and emptied three into her hand, swallowing them dry. She winced a little before looking back up at her reflection and for once she didn't like what she saw.

"Supposed to be a busy night tonight, ya know. So! All that aside, what've you been up to, Carmilla?" An older looking girl asked Alice, who glanced over at the woman, her golden eyes taking in the wrinkled texture of the woman's overly tanned skin.

"Well…" Alice began, than her mind wandered to Bella and her eyes lit up, a smile playing across her lips, "Me an' my girl went to the movies the other day!"

"Oh yeah? What'd you guys go see?" The older woman, Diamond, raised a brow, somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered what it was like to be with someone you actually liked. She could visibly see how much this 'girl' made Alice happy.

"Yeah! We went an' seen that new comedy that just came out? Date night?" Alice watched as Diamond looked at her quizzically, "The one with Tina Fey an' Steve Carrell?"

"Oh! Right, yeah I heard about that one. How was it?"

"Oh my goodness! Hilarious! An' Bella, that's my girl, she laughed so hard at this one part, that she started snortin' an' she got all embarrassed so I says to her, I says 'Bella! Don't be so embarrassed, I'm not gunna make fun of ya!' an' so she goes okay. So she turns back to the screen an' when she looks back at me, Ah made a face like this, see?" Alice pushed her nose up with her forefinger, imitating a pig-face, "An' she starts crackin' up all over again, snortin' an' whatnot! She's just so cute! I can't get enough of her!"

"You seem quite smitten with this girl, huh? You know infatuation only lasts so long before you two start picking at each others flaws." Diamond spoke carefully, her words holding some wisdom and experience to them. Alice pondered this for a moment.

"Hmmm…well, I know that an' if we can make it through that, then we're golden!"

"I guess so; we'll just have to see." Both girls jumped a bit as the manager kicked the door open; his ever-present sunglasses glinted in the cheap lighting of the dressing room.

"Hey, it's getting busy early so we want all the girls on making rounds now. I don't care if you're make-up ain't on and your tampon ain't in, get your asses out there!" He demanded crudely, slamming the door shut behind him. Alice rolled her eyes hopping down from her stool, Diamond close behind.

"Ya know…I guess we will just have to see."

* * *

"Hey baby girl, what's up?"

"Oh not much, just waiting for MY baby girl to get done with her shift so she can come and snuggle with me whilst watching the television." Bella could be heard sighing dramatically on her end of the phone and Alice couldn't help but smile at her girl. She leant up against her locker, a hand playing with a few strands of her hair.

"I know, I know, it's been such a long night here. I just cannot wait to get home to you, Bella. My body is killing me." Alice almost whined, her tone coming out as small and almost pathetic. Bella cooed over the phone.

"Awe, my poor southern belle! I promise to make you feel better when you get home!"

"Will you still be up, sweetie? I might not get off 'til 2 this night. An' isn't Rosalie's weddin' tomorrow?" Alice asked, glancing up at the clock which glowed nasty bright neon red, 11:45. Almost midnight and the club was still being filled with new customers.

"No, it's in three days. How on earth do you keep forgetting that?" Bella teased and Alice giggled at herself.

"Idunno, darlin'! Ya know me! My memory is awful!"

"Okay, well, let me know when you're on your way home, okay?"

"Okay, baby, I will."

"Okay, I love you, Alice." Bella admitted once again over the phone and Alice felt herself freeze up. Bella had been saying that ever since the other day when they'd first slept with each. Bella had no problem saying it and she meant it, Alice could tell. But Alice was still afraid to say it back. And whenever Bella said it and Alice didn't, the brunette, bless her heart, wouldn't press her on it or anything. She would wait.

"I gotta go, see you soon, bye." Alice snapped her phone shut, a smile on her face. Talking with Bella always made her feel so much better, it revitalized her. She rubbed at her sore shoulder, hating the muscle tension from the stupid adderall she'd taken earlier, wishing that she really hadn't done it.

"Carmilla!" A raspy female voice called up from the downstairs stage, "You're wanted on the stage! It's a bachelor party!"

"Yeah, okay, I'm comin'." Alice called back, clenching her fists at the thought of a bachelor party. Those were honestly her least favorite things to do. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself down, thinking of Bella and how in less than three hours, she was going to go home and curl up in her arms and do absolutely nothing. She simply thought of Bella and found the strength to walk downstairs and onto the stage.

* * *

"So you ditched out early last night? Big plans or something?"

"No, not really, I just really wanted to get home to my girl last night," Alice admitted softly, a shy smile on her lips as Diamond went 'awe', "What? I can't help it!"

"Oh I know, dear. It's just cute is all, nothing wrong with it," Diamond excused the smaller girl's behavior, running a stick of ruby red lipstick across her chapped lips, "You know, I hate the afternoon shift. It feels like we just left this place an hour ago and now here we are again. Seriously, who comes in here at 4 in the afternoon?"

"I know, right? I don't mind all that much 'cause it means I get to go home early an' have my night free for Bella!" Alice chirped happily, fluffing her hair up in the back with an agile hand. Her eyes glanced down at the pill bottle sitting adjacent to her eye liner on the desk. She made a face of indecision before picking it up, only taking one this time. For some reason, it felt as though she didn't really need more than that if an at all.

"Does Bella know about…" Diamond's eyes glanced down at the bottle Alice held before glancing back up, "…you know, that?"

"She does an' she doesn't like that I do it an' ya know what's funny? I usually would tell someone to fuck off an' if they didn't like what I did with my body then they could leave me be but…" Alice placed the bottle down on the desk, her eyes staring hard at it, "…with her…I'm startin' to not like that I do it too. I…I want her to be happy with how I am…an' for some reason…if me doin' these pills makes her unhappy than I…well, I want to change."

"Sweetheart, I don't think it's just for 'some reason'. I think you know why her opinion of you matters to you so much." Diamond placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and Alice felt her eyes well up with tears. Damn pills, always did make her emotional.

"I know!!" Alice cried out, the tears falling freely now and she rubbed at her eyes with her tiny hands, reminding Diamond of a small child, "I know I know why! But it's so scary! I ain't never had someone care about me the way she does! I ain't never had someone look at me the way she does! An' I ain't ever been in love with someone before!"

"Oh sweetheart, you've got it bad, huh?" Diamond shook her head, wrapping her arms around the tiny pixie like girl, bringing her close to her body so she could hide her face as she cried shamelessly, "But it's okay to love someone, it's okay to feel this way and it's okay to change yourself for them. I'm not saying you need to stop being you, but love is about compromise. You learn to work with each other, change things for each other in order to be together the way you want to."

"I know! It's just so…scary! It's so new to me! I'm so scared that she's not gunna like all of me an' think I'm crazy an' leave me!" Alice bawled out, her little body shaking now.

"I know, dear, I know. But that's what love…is all about."

* * *

Alice repeated Diamond's words in her mind over and over again as she made her way home, _that's what love is all about_, she thought to herself. Her eyes stared adamantly ahead of her as she determinedly walked down the side walk, not really caring who saw her in her 'work' clothes at this point. She was on a mission.

"It's not that hard, Alice," She mumbled to herself, ignoring the glances she was getting for being out at 4 in the afternoon dressed in only booty shorts and a loose fitting yellow tank top, "I just...have to tell her. Tell her how I really feel."

She approached the apartment complex, hopping her way up the front steps and opening the door. She didn't bother with buzzing in as Bella had given her her own key a few days ago. She climbed the steps necessary to make it up to Bella's floor. She stood in front of Bella's door, her eyes staring hard at the door knob as though it were her enemy.

"I can do this. Just say it." She told herself, closing her eyes before clasping the door knob, swinging the door open.

"Alice? What're you doing home so early? I thought you're shift didn't end 'til 6?"

"I left early." Alice spat out, stomping her way through Bella's front door, shutting it behind her and stomping on over to stand in front of Bella who sat on the couch, watching whatever was on T.V. The brunette looked up at Alice, who had a look of determination on her face and something clenched in her tiny fist. Bella's chocolate eyes glanced down at the fist then back up at Alice, feeling as though she were in trouble.

"Uhm…Alice…what is that? What's wrong?" She ventured, a shiver running through her body at the look in Alice's eyes.

"Bella Swan, in all my 18 years of livin' I have never done anythin' that I didn't want to. I have never changed my ways or who I am for anybody because I always thought that if ya can't take me for who I am, ya don't deserve me. But you…." Alice almost shouted, opening her fist and chucking the object she'd been holding in her hand onto the ground, Bella's eyes watched as it rolled to a stop on the floor, realizing that it was an empty bottle of adderall, "…you deserve me. You deserve more than me. You deserve the world an' I wanna be the one to give it you! I wanna be the one to give you everythin'! An' I don't know much about how this stuff works but darn it Bella! I love you! I love you an' I wanna work with you to make this relationship go for as long as it's meant to!"

"Alice…" Was all Bella could even manage to get out as she stared at the beautiful girl before her. Her eyes looked over Alice as though she were seeing her for the first time again. Taking in her short spiky black hair, her pixie like features, her tan skin, her small yet athletically body that looked in everything even in a paper bag and those golden eyes that she could honestly get lost in.

"An' I know we've only known each other for a week an' I know that seems soon but no one else has ever made me feel the way you do an' I think that's somethin' special!" Alice calmed down, tears making their way into her eyes, "An' I think…that's somethin' I wanna hold onto."

"Come here you…" Bella stood up off the couch, taking the necessary steps required to stand in front of the smaller girl, she placed both hands gently on Alice's face, cupping it, her thumbs carefully wiping away at the last few tears that fell from those golden eyes, now looking up at her with such love and adoration that Bella couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, Alice. It wasn't hard to do and it won't be a hard thing to keep doing. I promise."

"Okay…" Alice squeaked, laughing at the sound of her voice and smiling happily up at the girl who was simply smiling back. Bella leant forward, capturing Alice's lips in a soft, slow kiss before pulling away to wrap her arms around the small girl, resting her chin atop Alice's head. They stood their in silence for a moment or so, enjoying the feel of everything around them.

"So…that's how you tell me you love me? By throwing a bottle of pills at me and yelling at me?" Bella teased, rocking back and forth with Alice in her arms who merely giggled, burying her face into Bella's shoulder.

"Yeah, I probably could' a done that better."

"I think it was perfect honestly," Bella admitted, pulling away to look into the eyes of the girl she'd fallen so quickly for. She brushed aside Alice's bangs, placing a kiss on her forehead, "You know…Rosalie's wedding is in two days."

"I know."

"Would you do me the honor of being my escort?" Bella asked shyly, her hands sliding down to rest on Alice's hips.

"Why, I never thought you'd ask!" Alice bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, kissing Bella over and over again before a faint mewing sound caught her attention. She pulled away, an adorable confused look on her face.

"Oh yeah! I have a surprise for you!" Bella grinned down at Alice before holding up a finger signifying 'one moment please'. She turned on her heel and trotted down her hallway disappearing into her room before re-entering, her arms cradling a small black kitten. Alice's eyes immediately lit up and she squealed in delight as she bounded over to Bella.

"BOO!!" Alice cried out, quickly snatching up the kitten from Bella's arms and cradling it in her own arms, kissing the top of its head over and over again as it mewled helplessly.

"Yup! I figured since you're hardly ever home and you spend most of your time here, I think it'd be practical to have Boo stay here!" Bella smiled proudly at herself, watching the cute display before her as Alice nuzzled the small kitten with her face, saying ridiculous things to it, "I also figured…it might be practical…to have you…move in with me?"

"Wha?" Alice's head shot up, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Well, my apartment is closer to the strip club than yours is annnnnd you do stay here a lot and-"

"Okay! Sounds great! Let's go get my stuff!!" Alice set Boo down quickly, bounding over to the front door and pausing a moment to look back at Bella who was staring at her in awe, "Well come on! I don't have all day an' I'm starvin'!"

"Alice…" Bella began, a smile working its way across her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," Alice smiled warmly back, her small hand turning the door knob, "Now come on! Let's go!!"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I'm off to prom lol anyway next chapter includes a drug raid, cops, and Rosalie's wedding. Gunna be a big one. Will be updated soon. By like...wednesday or thursday at the latest. Enjoy!**


	9. You Say Go Slow, I Fall Behind

Victoria was scared.

Not simply scared, she was terrified.

She sprinted up the stairs, her eyes darting this way and that, her head swiveling from right to left. The bag she clenched in her hand nearly fell out, her palms sweating and causing the plastic to become slippery. Her eyes locked onto to a plain looking locker, widening as her brain snapped into realization.

"HA!!" She shouted; sweat dripping down her forehead as she scampered across the dressing room, jumping over discarded clothes and undergarments. She kicked the locker open and tossed in the bag, slamming it shut and exhaling deeply as she felt a wave of calm wash through her, "I'm safe, it's cool, it's all good."

"Victoria? What're you doing up here?" A melodic yet irresistibly sexy voice questioned, drifting up the stairs as the person it belonged to followed close behind it.

"Carmilla! Hey! Leaving early again? Heading home to see Bella?" Victoria brushed aside a lock of her fiery red hair, smiling sweetly at Alice who beamed right back at her with that adorable innocent grin of hers.

"Why, yes I am! I'm forcin' her to take me shoppin' for a dress for the weddin'!! Ooo, I'm so essited!!" Alice clapped her hands together childishly, hopping over to her locker and allowing Victoria to step away to the side.

"You sound it! Well, anyway my shift's starting so I'm off!" Victoria sauntered over to the exit door, stopping at the top of the stairs to look over her shoulder, a sly smile on her face, "Have fun, Carmilla."

"You too, Tori!!"

* * *

"I waaaaaant that one!"

"Alice, you can't have that one…"

"Okay! Well then…I waaaaaant that one!!"

"Alice….you can't have that one either." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, trying really hard not to smile at how adorable Alice was because she knew if she smiled, it would simply encourage the small girl and they were already getting no where.

"Awe….hmmmm…" Alice tapped at her chin with her forefinger, staring hard at yet another expensive white summer dress, "I waaaaaaaant that one!!"

"Alice!! I want you! To please pick something in the designated price range!!" Bella almost shouted, looking up from pinching at her nose, her chocolate brown eyes rolling when Alice began to pout.

"Well, if ya didn't insist on payin' for it, we wouldn't have a spendin' limit!! Lemme pay for it!! Please, Bella!!" Alice whined, bounding over to the brunette and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, nuzzling her head against Bella's shoulder like a kitten, "Please!"

"Alice, stop! I wanna do something nice for you! Just let me pay for the dress, sweetie!" Bella pleaded, trying to pry Alice off of her as she wasn't one for making a scene in public.

"First ya won't let me pay now ya won't let me hang on ya! Don't ya love me!!?" Alice asked, melodramatically, purposefully trying to make a scene.

"Alice! If you don't let go of me, so help me God, I am not afraid to strike a woman in public!!"

"Strike me if ya must but as God as my witness! I will never go hungry again!!" Alice cried out, turning away slightly to bring the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically, swooning almost in Bella's arms.

"Okay, Scarlett O'Hara, knock it off and let Rhett buy you something nice." Bella dead panned, patting Alice on the head before stepping away from her to inspect another sundress.

"Oh, Rhett! I love you so!" Alice clasped her hands together, bringing them up to her cheeks which dimpled with the grin she wore. Bella finally relented, laughing a bit as she held up a dress for Alice to look at.

"What'dya think of this one? It's short but not too, it's a cute color and it'll look great on you!!" Bella held it up, watching Alice's expression.

"Are ya sure?"

"Baby, honestly, I think you'd look beautiful even in a paper bag." Bella stated warmly causing Alice to blush as she skipped over to her girlfriend, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, grabbing the dress as she did so.

"You're too sweet, darlin'. I'll go try it on," Alice started to walk off towards the changing area, stopping when she noticed that Bella wasn't following her, "Well, aren't ya comin' with me?"

"I always like to come with you, you know that." Bella flirted, casually walking past Alice who was stunned momentarily at how quick Bella had gotten.

"That's my girl!!" Alice announced happily, ignoring the other shoppers nearby as she scampered off into the dressing room, close behind Bella. Bella held open one of the doors, gesturing for Alice to go first. The southern girl curtsied, throwing a wink in Bella's direction as she stepped inside the dressing room, "Why thank ya, ma'am!"

"Not at all, my dear. Beauty before brains and whatnot," Bella teased and Alice simply shook her head, lifting her top off, wriggling her lithe body now and then as the garment was quite tight. Bella smirked at the sight of Alice undressing before her, licking her lips in reflex, "Mmm, now do that but slower."

"I'd rather just be naked, if ya don't mind." Alice quickly pulled the top off, tossing it at Bella's face and laughing as it caught on her hair, hanging in front of her face. Bella snatched it quickly and tossed it aside, pleased to see that Alice was ridding herself of her hip hugging jeans.

"I don't mind…" Bella breathed out, as always she was stunned at the sight of the beauty before her. She was fairly certain she would never get sick of seeing Alice's body; it would always take her breath away, just like the girl it belonged to. The small girl quickly pulled on the sundress her girlfriend had picked out for her, twirling around to face the mirror and was actually quite pleased with what she saw. It hugged her curves nicely and stopped just before her knees, a good length for her seeing as she was so short. She looked herself over, her back facing Bella.

"What'dya think, Ma Bella? I'll only like it if you like it!" Alice wrinkled her nose cutely as she continued to admire the way the dress looked on her. She waited for a moment for Bella's response, growing impatient, she turned her head around but was stopped short when two hands slid there way across her hips, coming to rest against her lower stomach, the hands interlaced with each other as they pulled her close. Bella exhaled at the feel of Alice's back pressed against her front, nuzzling the side of the petite girl's head with her cheek, turning slightly to press her nose into the soft, black hair, inhaling deeply.

"I like it, very much." Bella whispered, her voice low and husky as she nipped at Alice's ear, her embrace becoming tighter when Alice let out a small mewl.

"What'dya like about it, baby?" Alice asked, her golden eyes staring straight into the mirror as she watched Bella behind her. The brunette placed her chin atop Alice's shoulder, smirking at their reflection. She brought her hands up, just under Alice's breasts before she began to slide them down the girl's sides slowly.

"I like the color…" She answered, her voice breathy causing Alice to shiver against her.

"What else?" Alice damn near moaned out, biting her lip when Bella placed her hands back onto her hips, using her fingers to bring the dress up so she could dip her hands inside, running them up and down Alice's taut stomach, feeling the warm skin beneath her fingertips.

"I must admit, I'm loving the easy access," Bella's voice was laced with desire, her tone causing Alice to throb, her breathing to quicken as she began to squirm in Bella's arms. The brunette smirked, running her tongue along the outer shell of Alice's ear, sliding her hands down to toy with the elastic of Alice's lacey panties, "We could definitely get some use out of it at the wedding."

"Mmm, mhm…!" Alice let her head fall back against Bella's shoulder, her knees growing weak as she shut her eyes tight, biting at her lip ever harder. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to have Bella, here, now. She turned abruptly in Bella's arms, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss, backing Bella against the nearest wall.

"Alice! Mmph-what're you-?"

"Save it for the bedroom, sweetie." Alice stated simply, tilting her head up slightly as she nodded in the direction of the upper corner of the room, the red light of a video camera blinking in time with Bella's heartbeat. The brunette groaned in disappointment and Alice simply kissed her sweetly, "Don't worry, darlin', I'll make it up to you later."

* * *

"Who d'ya love?"

"Alice…"

"Who d'ya love!?"

"Alice…he's not gunna respond to you."

"Ya don't know that."

"Yes, I do. He's a kitten." Bella flipped through another page in her book, her eyes not even bothering to look up at Alice who was lying on her back on the couch, holding Boo up in the air, her arms outstretched above her so that the poor little kitten could look down at the crazy woman he belonged to.

"Boo! Who d'ya love?" Alice asked once more, her voice childishly high pitched as she shook the kitten gently above her, Boo's big green eyes blinking slowly as it kneaded its paws in the air.

"So what time do you get off tonight?" Bella asked, setting the book down and running a hand through her brown locks, her eyes drifting across Alice's body, taking note of the fact that the girl's shirt had ridden up, exposing her stomach which was becoming Bella's favorite part of her; those abs, the tan skin, the v-line, the belly button piercing? Oh, it was all too perfect.

"I get off aaaaat 10," Alice muttered absently, her face forming an adorably focused look as she furrowed her perfectly plucked brows up at Boo, "Who d'ya love?"

"Mew."

"Oh my god!! Bella!?! Did ya hear that??" Alice cried out excitedly, practically leaping off the couch as she bounded over to her girl, the poor kitten nearly suffocating in her arms, "Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice?" Bella laughed at the pixyish girl who was thrusting the kitten in her face.

"Did ya hear that?? Boo said he loved me! Isn't that just the cutest thing?" Alice practically squealed in delight, plopping down on the couch and leaning her head against Bella's shoulder, letting Boo hop off her lap and escape to freedom for a moment. Alice snuggled into Bella, settling down and they sat in silence for a moment before, of course, Alice broke it, "You're beautiful, ya know that, right?"

"Alice, what? Where did that come from?" Bella felt herself begin to blush, attempting to joke around to ward off embarrassment. Alice would have none of that and grabbed Bella's hand, both her tiny hands playing with the fingers gently.

"I always catch you lookin' at me an' starin' at me. It's not just cause I'm a.) irresistible an' b.) Ya love me so much. I can tell that sometimes ya get jealous an' Bella? You've no reason to be, at all. You are so beautiful an' gorgeous an' stunning, sometimes I feel like I'm dreamin' a' cause there's no way I landed a girlfriend as pretty as y'are." Alice nuzzled her head against Bella's neck, kissing it softly.

"Seriously…Ali…why're you saying this? You're the beautiful one and me, I'm just…Bella? Just plain ol' Bella, there's nothing special abo-"

"-Bella Swan, don't ya even finish that sentence!! Darlin' can't ya see? You're eyes are the most beautiful chocolate brown color I have ever seen! You're legs go on for days! You're face-" Alice leant up, turning to face Bella, their lips inches apart as she stared deeply into those eyes she loved so much, she smiled warmly, "-you're wonderful heart-shaped face makes me melt every time I lay eyes on it an' I'm tellin' ya these things a' cause ya need to hear'em once in a while, everyone does. A'sides all that, I love you, Bella Swan an' I can tell ya you're beautiful anytime ah want!"

"Well…thank you, baby girl. I love you too." Bella whispered, pressing her lips gently against Alice's in a slow, loving kiss, pulling away to press their foreheads together, "So are you gunna be ready in the morning?"

"What time's the wedding at again?" Alice asked for the umpteenth time, wrinkling her nose and grinning innocently when Bella made a frustrated sound.

"Alice! It's at 4! I told you like-"

"-A hund'urt times, ah know, ah know. I forget! So what time are we leavin' at then?"

"Well, it's 4 hours away, so I wanna be outta here by noonish."

"Sounds good to me," Alice sat up straight, stretching before getting up off the couch. She ran a hand through her messy black locks, turning her head slightly to look back at back at Bella, "Hmm...well, I've got an hour to kill before work."

"Whatever are we gunna do in an hour?" Bella questioned in mock-innocence, standing up from the couch and wrapping her arms around Alice's petite waist, placing kisses along her neck. Alice let out a small moan, tilting her head to the side to allow Bella more room, her head lolling back onto Bella's shoulder.

"Ya could do...me!" Alice moaned out, biting her lip when Bella nipped at her pulse point.

"That sounds like an excellent way to kill time!!"

* * *

The dogs were going crazy.

Snarling, their lips pulled back fiercely exposing their gums and elongated fangs. Snot spilling out from the sides of their jaws as their noses relentlessly sniffed the air. One dog gave out a yelp, barking like mad as it pulled its owner towards the direction of the scent.

"Stupid cops, stupid routine drug check." The manager of the club muttered beneath his mustache, scowling as the chief of police walked by him.

"It happens every four months, why are you surprised by this still?" The chief mouthed off, fixing his sun glasses as he followed the K-9 unit.

"Oh, Rueger picked up on something. All units upstairs," The cop ordered into his walkie talkie, gesturing for his men behind him to pursue upstairs. They pushed through the crowds of customers and stripper's, heading into the locker room. The dog, Rueger, began to grow into frenzy, the K-9 unit released him from his leash and he dashed over to one locker in particular, barking at it furiously. A cop stepped forward, approaching the locker and shooting the lock open, damn near tearing the door off its hinges.

"Well look it what we got here." He picked up a bag, shaking it as he turned towards his unit.

"I always knew strippers was classy, that looks damn near an 8 ball." One of the men said, shifting his cap around a bit.

"Alright, whose locker is this?"

* * *

"Where is she? It's almost midnight…"

The phone rang. Bella ceased her pacing, biting off the last of her nails and spitting it onto the carpet as she trotted over to her phone, picking it up on its third ring.

"Hello?"

"Do you accept a collect call from-OH MY GOD THIS PLACE SMELLS LIKE URINE!!!" A familiar voice shrieked over the phone, interrupting the nice calm voice before it.

"Alice?? Alice, honey, is that you??"

"Bella!!"

"Where the fuck are you?? Its way past 10 and-"

"Bella…I need ya t'a remain calm…."

"Why? Alice, what's going on, where are you?"

"I need ya to come get me…"

* * *

"What're ya in for?"

"Nothin'..." Alice muttered nervously, shuffling in her seat on the bench, her hands underneath her legs, keeping her skirt tucked in as she looked down at the dirty floor of the jail cell.

"Don't be shy, honey, we've all seen our fair share of things." A larger black woman husked out, shifting her position as she leant against the wall in the corner of the room, a hand straying to itch at her fish net stockings. Alice glanced up, her eyes scanning the room quickly at the collection of odd, broken women. Some were large, some grotesquely skinny, clearly the ones who were into heavy drugs. She looked back down into her lap, hoping to god that Bella was on her way to rescue her.

"I was framed, that's all..." Alice mumbled under breath, usually not this introverted but she was scared darn it and her southern gumption wasn't gunna help here.

"Awe, she's gotta the cutest accent! I want one!!" An eccentric looking old woman exclaimed, taking a long drag from her cigarette before tossing it aside.

"I want her! Look at her! She looks like a little puppy or kitten! I'd take her home to my kids but Harold would get too much a kick outta her!" Another woman said, scratching at the few patches of hair she had left.

"I just wanna go home..." Alice began to whine, a pout forming on her face as she shrunk into herself, bringing her shoulders in. If she took up less space, maybe she'd disappear.

"Shutthefuckup, you fucking morons! You're scaring the poor thing!!" A decent looking woman commanded, stepping over to the small girl on the bench and patting her on the shoulder, "She's a first timer, her mother's probably worried sick about her."

"Ya could say that..." Alice muttered, her golden eyes glancing up as the sound of a door opening caught her ear.

* * *

"10,000 in bail?? For what?"

"Ma'am, we found a decent amount of cocaine in your girlfriend's locker, worth about 100 to 150 dollars," The woman at the front desk dead panned and Bella's eyes bulged out of their sockets, nearly. The woman simply looked up at her dully, "Now before you freak out, we ran some DNA tests on the bag and it turns out it didn't belong to her. However she tested positive for amphetamines so there ya go."

"Fuckin'…10,000 dollars, she's so fuckin' lucky I've got money saved in the bank that little fuckin'…" Bella pulled out her wallet from her back pocket, opening her check book and looking up at the lady, "You take checks right?"

"If we didn't, no one would get out of here."

* * *

"Bella…."

Silence.

"Bella, please…look at me? Will ya at least do that?" Alice pleaded, her voice raspy and strained from a long night. They were driving home from the police station, in complete silence on Bella's part who was totally ignoring Alice, glaring at the road as she drove them home. Alice had never seen such anger in Bella's eyes, in her face. Her heart was aching because she knew she was right and it felt awful to not have Bella hear her out, "Bella, come on!"

"Alice…not right now." Bella snarled out, her teeth grinding together in anger as her eyes narrowed dangerously, trying her very hardest to remain angry at Alice while focusing on the road. The pixyish girl turned to face the brunette as best she could, her golden eyes big and sad, pleading.

"Bella, ya gotta listen to me! I didn't do anythi-"

"-I don't gotta do anything!! I can't believe that I wait for you for two hours, scared to death that something might've happened to you only to get a phone call from you saying that I have to pick your ass up from jail?!? For having fucking cocaine in your locker? Now granted-" Bella held up her hand as Alice began to protest, "-it wasn't yours but you still tested positive for amphetamines. So…drugs? You got something you need to tell me, Alice Cullen? Because if you do, I suggest you do it now."

"It's just cause the adderall hasn't worked its way outta mah system yet!! I swear! Bella, I told ya that I quit the stuff; I told ya when I told ya that I loved ya!! If ya love me, than trust me! Believe me, Bella, when I say that I haven't been doin' drugs!" Alice's voice was cracking as she struggled to remain strong, as she struggled to not cry. Her eyes searched Bella's who still hadn't looked at her yet, her body shaking with anxiety and emotion while Bella sat stock still, her hands clenching the steering wheel.

"FUCK!!" Bella snarled, turning the wheel sharply causing Alice to jerk forward a bit. She pulled the car over to the side of the road, putting it in park and shutting it off. Alice was breathing heavily now, her heart pounding like mad as her eyes darted back and forth, staring at Bella intently who was running a hand through her hair.

"Alice…I love you, I do. It's just…it's hard to believe someone when there's all this…proof! Against you, telling me other wise? I wanna believe you, I do but I just…"

"Bella Swan, if you finish that sentence than I am getting out of this car. Because if ya can't believe me, if ya can't trust me than you don't love me like I thought you did. You don't love me like I love you a'cause when ya love someone, you're supposed to trust them no matter what." Alice stated determinedly, her body still facing Bella who was now slumping in her seat, her eyes looking up helplessly as they scanned the road. They sat in silence for minutes maybe longer before Alice couldn't take it anymore. The feeling in her heart was unbearable, an ache, a tear so huge she could feel herself wanting to cry but now was not the time.

"Alice…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all who wished me a happy prom! It was great, thanks! Last high school dance ever! Woo! Anyway, can you guess what's gunna happen next?**


	10. I've Got No Time For Feeling Sorry

**A/N: Tell me what you think! And no it's not the last chapter. there's a alot more to come.**

* * *

"Alice…let's just…get home, get some sleep and go to the wedding in the morning, okay?"

"That is not an answer, Bella Swan!"

"I don't wanna answer you right now! Not right now! I can't do this right now, okay?!? I've got to be up in 3 hours to drive 4 hours and be ready to be the maid of honor for my best friends wedding!!" Bella shouted, running her hands violently through her hair before slamming both her hands on the wheel, and shutting her eyes, breathing deep, "I just…I can't, right now, Alice."

"Well then I can't be with ya, right now, Isabella." Alice stated, folding her arms across her chest and pushing her back against the seat, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"What do you mean? You're still going to the wedding tomorrow, aren't you?" Bella asked, her heart aching at the thought of having to go there without Alice.

"Well ya already told Rosalie I was goin' so I can't back out now. Just take me home an' I'll see ya there."

"Alice…all your stuff is at my place? Remember?"

"WELL THEN LET'S JUST GO HOME!!" Alice screamed, her eyes wild with anger as she scowled out the window, pressing her forehead against the glass and keeping her body faced away from Bella.

"Okay…we'll go home…" Bella whispered, shifting the car into drive.

"Fuckin'….good."

XXXXXXXXXXXx

"I'm sleepin' on the couch."

"Alice, come on now, really? Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not bein' ridiculous." Alice mocked Bella's tone of voice, rolling her eyes and laying down on the couch, curling up into a ball and facing the inside of the cushions, her back facing Bella who was standing in the foyer still, shoes barely off yet.

"You're being such a fucking brat!! Why are you the one who's mad???" Bella snapped, losing her patience and temper.

"Why am I mad? Ya wanna know why I'm mad!??" Alice shouted, sitting up on the couch and turning her body slightly to look at Bella dead on.

"Yes!! I wanna know why you're the one who's mad!"

"A'cause the girl whom I love who allegedly loves me won't believe when I am tellin' her the truth!!! That's why I'm mad!! GOOD NIGHT!"

"That's bullshit!!" Bella shouted, throwing her shoes onto the floor and stomping over to the couch, hands on her hips as she loomed over Alice, "I am the one who had to pick your drug addicted ass up-"

"Oh! What?" Alice shrieked, sitting up again on the couch to glare up at Bella who held a resilient look on her face.

"Yeah! Alice! You're drug addicted ass, that's what I said, I had to pick it up at fuckin' practically 1 in the morning from JAIL because someone stashed fucking cocaine in your fucking stripper locker at your stupid fucking slutty stripper job!!" Bella screamed, stomping her foot at the end to emphasis her point all the more. Her eyes were going wild as she glared down at the small girl sitting up on her couch, the girl she could tell she was still in love with by how bad her heart was aching right now but she couldn't stop her words, she was angry and so upset.

"WHAT-" Alice began, her voice loud and intimidating as she got up from the couch, standing up before Bella, her stance was tense and powerful and Bella felt herself take a step back as the petite girl's golden eyes narrowed dangerously, "-DO YOU WANT FROM ME?? ISABELLA?? I have changed a lot of things for you to make this work but y'all ARE NOT meeting me halfway here!? That's bullshit, Isabella! An' y'all know it! I love ya but do ya love me?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course I love you!!" Bella shouted right back, scoffing in disgust at being accused of something so ridiculous. Of course she loved Alice! Alice was adorable and cute and amazing and funny and infectious and bubbly and perfect.

"No, Isabella, do ya really love me? Love all of me? Do ya love me when I'm cranky in the mornin'? The way I whine when I don't get my way? Do ya love it when I'm bein' bitchy a'cause of my mood swings? When I'm not happy? Do ya love all of me?" Alice asked, her tone dying down at the end as her lovely eyes filled with tears and Bella was at a loss for words. Her brown eyes flickered back and forth as the two stared each other down.

"How can I, Alice? I've only known you for a little over a week…" Bella whispered out and Alice stomped her foot, a look of anger flashing across her face as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that bull! Y'know that it's different between us a'cause ya can feel it! I know ya can! It feels like I've known ya all my life but I've been waiting my whole life to meet ya. It feels like I'm supposed to be with ya or I wouldn't be tryin' this hard, Isabella!!" Alice rubbed at her eyes and it reminded Bella of a crying child, "I wouldn't be…like this."

"I know, I know…fuck," Bella ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes for a moment to calm herself down. She reopened to find Alice had laid back down on the couch, her back facing away from her once more, "Alice, you're…right and I'm sorry, I really am."

"Okay?" Alice mumbled, her voice raspy from yelling, her tone sounding angry.

"Okay? You still sound…upset?"

"Because I am. Sorry ain't gunna just fix everything. Time will. I need time to think about things. You've said somethin's that I need to think about. I'm goin' to bed. I'll see ya in the mornin'." Alice muttered, a few sniffles escaping her and Bella wanted nothing more than to get on that couch with her and hold her forever and take back the past few hours. But she couldn't.

"Okay…I'll…see you in the morning…goodnight?" Bella paused a moment to see if Alice would at least say something back. When she didn't, Bella sighed and walked off to her room, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to look back at the couch were her girl lay. Her heart hung heavy in her chest as she dressed for bed. She turned off all the lights and shut her door, walking slowly over to her bed and climbing inside equally as slowly. She lay her head down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed before looking over at the clock on her night stand. 3:45. She wasn't sleeping tonight. She wondered if Alice was awake still. If she could sleep despite the pain in her heart, if there was pain in her heart.

If.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a left here."

"Are you su-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm the one with the map, Isabella." Alice snapped, pointing to said map that was draped across her lap. She placed her head in her hands, her elbow against the door as she propped herself up to look out the window. Bella's grip on the wheel tightened.

"Will you stop calling me by my full name?" Bella ground out, her eyes darting from the road to Alice then back again.

"Nope. I'll call ya Isabella 'til I ain't mad at'cha anymore."

"When do you think that'll be?" Bella asked, trying to keep her tone leveled. Alice said nothing and Bella released a low growl of anger. This sucked. This fucking sucked. She wanted to tell Alice how beautiful she looked in the sundress they picked out, how her hair looked perfect today and how lucky she felt to be able to say Alice was her escort. She wanted Alice to compliment her and ogle her; she wanted it the way it was before they fought.

They drove on in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohmygod, I am freaking out."

"Rosalie, darlin', you're gunna be fine. Ya look absolutely gorgeous an' Emmett is one lucky guy." Alice smiled warmly down at the Bride who was standing in front of a full length mirror, decked out completely in her wedding dress and veil. She looked stunning.

"You really think so?" Rosalie asked, blushing a bit as looked down at the petite girl next to her.

"I really do."

"Thanks, Alice. Bella, she is just the sweetest little thing, you oughta consider yourself lucky too." Rosalie stated, beaming over at her maid of honor who was standing at the far of the room, leaning against a dresser.

"Yeah, she's somethin'." Bella stated, looking away to stare off into the corner, a scowl on her face. Rosalie frowned at this, looking between the two girls; she opened her mouth slightly as her mind finally clicked with realization. She cleared her throat, her eyes looking up to glance at the clock, she released a fake gasp.

"Oh! Would you look at the time? Less than an hour left! Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Rosalie requested, not bothering to be subtle but than again subtlety was not her forte. The other bridesmaids looked at each other, including Alice, than back at Rosalie who was smiling alarmingly. The girls shrugged their shoulders before exiting the room. Leaving Bella and Rosalie alone.

"Rosie?" Bella asked, her tone indicating that she knew what was going on. The bride simply got off of her pedestal, turning to face her maid of honor.

"Bella-bear, What's going on with you and Alice?" She asked, calmly and Bella crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging.

"Nothing."

"Bella," Rosalie warned, "I know you better than that, Hun, you two had a fight, huh? What happened?"

"We didn't have a fight! Nothing happened!"

"Bella, dammit, I am getting married in an hour and I'd like everything to go smoothly and if you don't tell me what's wrong with my maid of honor so help me God I will GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!!" Rosalie shrieked, her hands clenched into claws almost as she looked wildly at Bella who looked officially freaked out.

"I had to pick up Alice from jail last night because some girl at her work hid cocaine in her locker and Alice was cleared but she tested positive for amphetamines because of the adderall was still in her system so they kept her but I accused of her not quitting but she insisted she was telling the truth and she is, I know she is but the entire thing was just so scary and overwhelming, Rose!!" Bella ranted, her words flying out of her mouth at a pace that even the fastest talker would be impressed with, "I was so scared those two hours where I didn't know where she was!! It was horrifying! If something happened to that little thing…I-I dunno what I'd do!! I dunno if I could-"

"Live without her?" Rosalie finished, her words soft but they struck a chord in Bella's heart who lifted her head up to meet her friend's gaze, her eyes wide with emotions, a look of realization on her face.

"…Yeah…" Bella squeaked out, tears forming in her eyes and Rosalie was immediately standing before her, cupping her best friend's face and wiping the tears away with her thumbs, "…it happened so fast but I've fallen so hard for her…is that weird?"

"No, sweetie, that's love. It happens like that sometimes, ya know? It's not unheard of, I know that for a fact. It's just scary is all, love is always scary. But it's always worth it, things that you've gotta work hard for are always worth it." Rosalie smiled earnestly at Bella who laughed albeit a tad pathetically, smiled back at her, placing her hands gently on Rose's wrists.

"I know, I know. I should…go apologize, I don't wanna lose her."

"You won't lose her, Bella. Know how I know that?" Rose asked sweetly and Bella shook her head, feeling babied right now but she liked it.

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you. Even just now, before I asked them to leave. I caught her looking at you and she looks at you like you're the world to her, and you probably are," Rose leant forward quickly, placing a chaste kiss on Bella's forehead before pulling away, "And here I thought you'd be the one giving me a pep talk."

"I know right?" Bella laughed, wiping away at her tears as Rosalie took a few steps back. They looked at each other a moment before they both smiled, "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Bells."

"Go get married."

"Go get your girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding had gone perfectly. The ceremony was beautiful and Emmet had never looked so happy and neither had Rosalie. Once they'd said I do, they kissed each other officially. The garter had been tossed as well as the bouquet, which was caught by Jessica who practically fainted. The typical rice was tossed as they ran out of the church, hopping into the limo which took them to reception hall.

"It's a kick-ass reception, huh?" Edward commented a martini in his hand as he came to stand next to Jasper who'd been conversing with Bella.

"Yeah, Hun, the DJ is totally bomb! And cute!" Jasper stated happily and Edward scoffed at him, bopping him on the shoulder, "Oh stop it, you know I've only eyes for you! Now Bella, have you talked to Alice yet?"

"I haven't had the time yet…" She admitted sheepishly and Jasper rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, now you do so what's holding you back? She's right over there!" Jasper grabbed Bella by the shoulder's, spinning her around so that she could face Alice, who was standing alone at the bar. Bella's lips pursed, forming a thin line as she cleared her throat.

"Alright…I'm goin' over there." She stated firmly and Jasper and Edward whistled at her.

"Yeah! You go girl!" They cheered her on as she began to make her way over to Alice. She smiled nervously, her body taking her towards the bar without her really knowing it. She was subconsciously drawn to the southern stripper it would seem. Each step she took felt like slow motion, the people around her a blur and the music a dull thud as she took the steps that led up to her girl. She stopped when she was standing directly behind her, coughing slightly to catch the pixyish girl's attention. Alice's body seemed to stiffen before she turned her head slightly to look back at the person behind her.

"Hey there…" Bella waved slightly and smiled awkwardly. She watched Alice's expression, a wave of relief washing through her when Alice finally smiled back at her, that special 'Alice' smile that was reserved for only Bella.

"Howdy," Alice replied, her southern charm finally showing itself to Bella once more. The brunette closed her eyes briefly to allow the feeling Alice's voice gave her to wash over her, relishing the sound, "So…to cut this short a'cause I'd really like to go dance, I heard what ya said to Rosalie."

"You did?" Bella's eyes widened, clearly surprised. Damn, she was totally prepared to pour her heart out and everything. Alice giggled, grinning as she took Bella's hand with her own, her eyes searching the taller girl's.

"Did ya mean it? All of it?"

"Of course I did, Alice. I love you so much, more than I ever though I could love another human being. And I love all of you, I do. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you're happy or upset. I love the way you pout and whine like a little kid sometimes and I have no idea why but I still love you even when you get bitchy," Bella admitted, smiling happily down at Alice who had tears falling from her eyes, the good kind, "I love at your worst and I sure as hell love you at your best and everything in between. You could shoot me in the face and I'd still look at you like the sun shines out of your ass. Alice, you're the only person I can see myself with right now. Right now, I don't want anyone else."

"Oh…gosh, darlin', you've done gone an' made me cry!!" Alice laughed out, wrinkling her nose cutely when Bella laughed as well, wrapping the small girl up into her arms, holding her close and rocking her slightly.

"That was not my goal trust me," Bella joked, her heart soaring at finally being able to hold Alice again. God, it felt so good to feel her body pressed against Alice's once more. She missed it even if it wasn't for long. She inhaled the scent of Alice's hair deeply, resting her chin atop the girl's head as said girl nuzzled her face against Bella's neck, "I love you, Alice Cullen."

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

"Not my full name?" Bella teased, pulling away to press her forehead against Alice's, their eyes simply looking into each other's while they smiled happily.

"Hell no," Alice beamed up at her, "I am the farthest from mad at'cha."

"I am extremely happy to hear that." Bella stated, closing the small space between their lips and kissing her girl, slowly and sweetly, her tongue running across those perfect lips she'd missed. Alice let out a small mewl, opening her mouth to welcome Bella inside. They stood there at the bar, kissing each other gently, as though the other was only thing that mattered to them. Finally, they pulled away, their foreheads pressed together once more.

"Wanna go dance with me?" Alice asked, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I would love to."


End file.
